Can our Love Endure?
by FallingDarkStar
Summary: A young girl appears in Tokyo and Sano finds that she's not what she seems. Sano takes a liking to her and so does she. Complications arise when Taeya runs into an old friend and Sano suddely disappears!R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The gray skies and light rain complemented the cold, autumn breeze in the city of Tokyo. The lights in every building were off and the streets were empty. The city itself looked barren and dull of life. Slow steady footsteps echoed soundlessly as someone wearing a long bluish-black cloak strode idly by. The person's footsteps ceased and stood motionless as five men dressed in black ran out of a small restaurant with their hands filled with large bags of money.

As the sixth man exited the restaurant he stopped and turned to his left to stare at the motionless stranger standing in the middle of the street. He slowly narrowed his eyes at the stranger and handed his bags of cash to one of his partners. Then walked up to the stranger. The man stood a couple feet from the cloaked figure and stared into the stranger's emerald green eyes.

"You saw us rob the restaurant. Didn't you?" asked the man as he continued to stare at the stranger.

"…" No response.

"Grrrrr…answer the question! Did you or did you not?" When the man still did not receive a response he growled low in his throat and reached his right hand to his left side and unsheathed his sword, holding it in front of him. Quickly, the stranger leaned back as the man swung his sword at him; the stranger caught the sword by the hilt and ripped it from the thief's hands.

The stranger began to slowly examine the sword while the thief stared at him with wide and fearful eyes. The thief was barely able to catch the sword as the stranger threw it back to him and shook his head in disappointment. "You are nothing but common thieves. You wouldn't even serve as a warm up. This is pathetic," said the stranger in a cold icy voice.

"W-what did you say? I'll show you who you're dealing with you son of a b--"

The thief was cut off as the stranger's foot made contact with his jaw, as the thief landed on the street with a loud _thump_, the stranger landed softly on the tips of his toes. The cloaked stranger picked the man up off the floor and socked him in the face, rendering him unconscious. When the stranger turned around to face the other thieves, they all dropped the bags and ran to their fallen leader, then rushed down the street as fast as they could.

Once they were out of view the stranger slowly walked up to the place where the thieves dropped the bags of money and began picking them up until she heard a soft, gentle voice. "E-excuse me. I uh…I own the restaurant they robbed and I want the money you have. If- if you don't give it to me then I'll call the cops."

The stranger swiftly turned around and walked up to the young lady wearing a waitress uniform and handed her the bags of money. When the stranger turned to leave the woman called out hesitantly, "Y-you're just handing it to me? Just like that?"

"Hai, I don't need any money. I'm just passin' through. Gomen nasai for the commotion I caused though," the stranger said as she took of the hood and smiled warmly at the woman. The woman was surprised to see a young woman in the bluish-black rob instead of a man. The woman reached into one of the bags and handed a yen to the woman. "Why are you giving this to me?" asked the young woman.

"Well, if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have gotten any of it back. I wanted to thank you. If you don't mind me asking… o-namae wa?"

"Iie, I don't mind at all, my name is Taeya. O-namae wa?" she said with a cheerful smile.

"Tae. My name is Tae, I own the Akabeko."

"Well Tae-san, arigatou gozaimasu for the money. I might stay here for awhile after all." Taeya slowly walked back up to Tae and stood in front of her as she began to talk again, "If you need any help at all Tae-san you just let me know, okay?"

Tae nodded her head and smiled at Taeya, as she turned to leave Tae called out, "Arigatou Taeya-san! Ja mata! Take care!"

I will! Jaa ne!" said Taeya as she continued to walk down the lonely streets of Tokyo, but not before realizing that the whole time she was with Tae, she was being watched. Taeya decided to act as if she hadn't noticed it at all and continued to walk down the street. When Taeya noticed the man following her was getting closer and closer to her she turned a corner and pressed her back against the wall as to catch the man off guard when he turned the corner after her.

Taeya's hand instantly went to her side and grasped the hilt of her sword hanging loosely at her hip ready to unsheathe it at any moment. Her grasp at the hilt of the sword tightened ever so slightly as she could hear her pursuer's footprints growing louder, indicating that he was close. The footsteps stopped at the corner and a man called out, "Oi, Sanosuke! What are you doing up so late, huh? I bet you were planning on gambling again, ne?"

"Iie, Katsu, what gave you that idea? I was just walking over to the dojo to see if I can stay there for awhile."

"Che, I should have known. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, ne?"

"Yeah, you will! Jaa ne!"

Sanosuke didn't move from his position until his friend was no longer in sight. Sanosuke took a step forward and his eyes widened slightly as a sword flew out from the corner and the blade almost touched the skin of his neck. Sanosuke looked at the corner and found a young girl walk silently from around the corner to stand in front of him.

"Why are you following me? Oh, and a quick answer would be great if you want me to spare your life," Taeya said coldly, a trace of venom hanging from her voice as she glared up at Sanosuke.

"Oi, onna, clam down! I wasn't following you at all," Sanosuke raised his hands over his head to show he meant no harm. "My name's Sanosuke, sorry I scared you Miss…"

"You don't need to know, _Sanosuke_. If you were not after me then why were you walking in the same direction I was for half an hour, hmmm?"

"Che, like I said before, nothing. I was walking to Kamya Dojo and you happened to be going that way. I was trying to catch up to you and see what business you had at the dojo is all," said Sanosuke…a little too simply.

"Hontou desu ka? What did you want to know? What business is it of yours whether I was going to the dojo or not?"

Sanosuke swallowed nervously as Taeya's grip on her katana tightened and pressed against Sanosuke's neck a little. "Well, before I go on…kirei…would you mind removing your sword from my throat? It is hard to try and talk while not being sure if you know how to handle that sword or not."

"How do I know you won't try anything stupid, huh?" Taeya asked with a tiny hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"How 'bout I give you my word as a fighter? Will that gain me at least a little trust?"

"Jaa, I guess," Taeya said with a shrug as she slowly withdrew her sword and sheathed it, then stood straight to look at him in the eyes, noticing that he was around three inches taller than she was.

"O-namea wa?" Sanosuke said with his cocky grin.

"Hmph. Taeya, now answer my question baka!" she spat coldly.

"Yare yare, you are a short tempered one aren't you?" Sano said as he shook his head slightly from side to side.

"Rrrrrr… do you want to see how short tempered I am you…you…**ROOSTER** **HEAD**!" Taeya shouted as she reached into her obi and pulled out a couple of her kunai and held them up in front of her.

Sanosuke shook his head furiously and watched as Taeya _slowly_ put them back in her obi. 'Damn, her attitude changed so fast, she is strange,' Sanosuke looked at her with a wide eyed confusion and doubt but recovered fast enough to answer her earlier question before she had the chance to yell at him again. "Listen, I was headed to the dojo, just like I said and you kept walking the same direction I was and after awhile I got suspicious, hn, who wouldn't when you're warring those swords on your hips."

"So? Your point being?" Taeya asked a little paranoid.

"W-what do you mean, 'what's my point?' aren't you after Kenshin or something?"

"KENSHIN! Y-you know Kenshin! Oh, Kamisama, thank you!" Taeya shouted as a bright and hopeful smile appeared on her face.

"Y-you mean you weren't after Kenshin?" Sanosuke said dryly as he continued to stare at her a little doubtfully. He saw Taeya shake her head from side to side and began to talk a little fast.

"You don't understand! I thought Himura was dead! I was looking for him all over Japan and… and… recently I heard rumors about a strong swordsman that protected people with his sword and had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek and I figured it _had_ to be Himura! You have got to take me to him…uhh…Sanosuke. Please I've got to talk to him, it's been so long, and I wanna know what that ahou has been up to these past years in the Meiji! Please Sanosuke!"

"Che, alright I guess it's no big deal. You might want to watch out for Kaoru though, especially if she thinks you like Kenshin."

"What exactly is Kaoru to Kenshin?" asked Taeya a little confused.

"Well…Kenshin likes her a lot and she likes him too but they don't admit their feelings for each other." Sano said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, well, I'll fix that in no time. Just watch!" she said as she smiled sweetly at Sano.

Sano smiled back at her and put his arm around her waist, "Yeah well, let's go. It's getting pretty late and I'm starving."

Taeya grabbed his arm from around her waist and twisted it as she answered Sano. "Don't touch me tori na atama. Do it again and I'll break your arm off!"

"Alright, sorry. Kami…why does Kenshin have to know chicks that are so violent?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Anyway, you must be, like, twenty-five if you know Kenshin." Sano said sarcastically. Unfortunately, Taeya didn't hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Dame! Dou iu koto da? Bakayorou, I'm only nineteen!" exclaimed Taeya as she turned to stare at Sano.

"Gomen, gomen! I didn't mean to upset you missy, I was only kidding! Can't you take a joke? You don't even look like your nineteen, you look more like sixteen."

"Well, you shouldn't assume such things,Sanosuke," Taeya said as some of the coldness she had in her voice before slightly returned.

"How 'bout you just call me Sano, 'right? Everyone else does."

"Whatever, _Sano_," she said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hey, c'mon, don't be mad, I said I was sorry. Come on Kirei, let's get to the dojo and get something to eat, ne?"

"Humph, fine. And I told you not to call me that!" she said as she and Sano continued to walk to the dojo. "Himura is staying at the dojo, ne? Do you think he'll recognize me when he sees me?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I guess we'll find out when we got to the dojo. Oh, by the way, how did you meet Kenshin?"

"I met him when I was eight years old, the Imperialists had—hey wait a minute…why should I tell you? That's non of your business!"

"Alright, don't tell me, it's not like I really care anyway. We're here." Sano said flatly as he opened the front gate to the dojo.

"Arigatou Sano, for letting me walk with you…and for apologizing for what you said about my age," Taeya said as she lowered her eyes so Sano couldn't see her _very_ light blush.

"Nah, it was no problem at all. I really enjoyed your company. Wait here for a sec while I get Kenshin, 'right?"

"Yeah, sure," said Taeya as she watched Sano walk into the dojo and disappear around the corner. She turned around and looked up at the full moon and star filled night as her thoughts began to wonder freely now that she wasn't around Sanosuke.

'Wow, I can't believe I'll be seeing Kenshin again after so long. Last time we met…was the last time we ever saw each other…we said we would see each other in no time at all after the mission, but…but we never did. That night was awful, I didn't even want to go on that mission, I had wanted to go with Kenshin to fight against the Shinsengumi. He encouraged me to go with the imperialists to Shimosuwa. Wait! I think that's where I met Sano! It has to be! But…he didn't even know my name before I told him so…how could I know him?'

Her thoughts were interrupted as her ears picked up the sound of two pairs of footsteps coming close to her. She turned and was greeted by Sanosuke and a red headed man. A wide and happy smile sprang up on Taeya's face and she hurled her self at Kenshin and trapped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Kenshin, it's been s-such a long time!" Taeya said as she struggled silently with herself to keep the moisture from building in her eyes.

"Indeed it has Taeya-dono. I haven't forgotten you at all, though you sure have changed dramatically compared to the little girl I fought with. Why don't we go inside and talk? It's getting a little chilly out here." Kenshin turned and began walking back inside the dojo. Taeya looked after Kenshin for awhile and then followed Sano's lead and walked after him, her and Sano walking side by side as they entered the dojo.

As Kenshin sat down next to Kaoru, Taeya noticed a small boy around eleven years old sitting down next to Kaoru and immediately took him as Kaoru's brother. She blinked silently as she realized that she and Sano were already seated. Sano was sitting across from her and she could feel his glare. She pulled herself back to her earlier thoughts of Sanosuke. 'I can almost swear I have seen him somewhere before tonight, I just can't put my finger on it. Alright Taeya, think…if you _have_ seen him somewhere it would have been sometime during the revolution so--"

"…Taeya-dono?"

Taeya snapped from her revere as she heard Kenshin's questioning voice. She mentally shook her head and sighed. "Gomen nasai Kenshin. What where you saying just now?"

"I asked if you were feeling alright. You don't seem like the little girl I knew. Unless this is a new personality of yours?"

"Iie, I still have the same confusing attitude and personality I've always had," she said happily as she smiled at Kenshin and then slowly looked at Kaoru.

"Your name is Kaoru, ne?"

"Hai, I own this dojo."

"So…you must be a martial arts teacher, ne? It must be pretty good knowing that your technique will continue through the generations."

"Hai…hai it is very nice," said Kaoru sweetly.

"Is he your student?"

"Yahiko? Hai, he is," Kaoru said as she looked at Yahiko.

"Is she your sensei, Yahiko?"

"Unfortunately, yeah…she is. I don't see why Kenshin sticks around for this ugly hag. She can hardly fight and compared to you she looks like a little kid," Yahiko said as he smirked over at Kaoru.

"What! Why you ungrateful little brat…and how dare you say that to me! I'll throw you out in the streets faster than you can blink an eyelid! On top of that, I won't give you anything to eat!" shouted Kaoru angrily at Yahiko. Taeya couldn't help but smile at the two, relieved that the tension and discomfort of the room began to disappear.

"Hay…Kenshin? How 'bout you tell me what you have done during the years I've been away?" she asked seriously.

Kenshin smiled at her, "Now that sound a little more like the little girl I knew. Though I admit, when you were little, you were only serious when you wanted to find something out. Do you happen to have a hidden motive Taeya-dono?"

Taeya smiled and stared at Kenshin as she spoke, "Kenshin, you know me better than that! If I wanted to know something in particular I'd just ask you."

"Well that is true isn't it? Alright, do you want me to start with how I met Kaoru?"

"Hai, I was going to ask you start from there. It should be very interesting, ne?"

"Indeed," said Kenshin as he slowly sipped his tea and then put it down in front of him as he began to inform Taeya of everything that has happened up until today. All the while, Sanosuke was staring at Taeya, noticing that she had removed her cloak. He also noticed that she was wearing an outfit close to what looked like a ninja's. Her skin looked smooth and had a light brown tan. Her hair was very long and was pitch black, much like the moonless night when numerous clouds cover the stars and you cant see five feet in front of you. He looked into her bright emerald green eyes and soon found himself unable to pull his gaze from her eyes.

After awhile, Yahiko noticed that Sano was drooling slightly at what held his attention. He followed Sano's eyes and found that he was looking at Taeya and quickly smacked him upside the head.

Sano rubbed the back of his head as he glared down at Yahiko, "Oi! What you do that for you little brat? It hurt!" he whispered.

"Baka! I know she's beautiful and all, but you might not want to drool and make yourself look like a fool!"

"Damare! Mind your own damn business! I don't tell you that you look like an idiot when ever you talk to Tsubame!" Sano hissed.

"What!" yelled Yahiko as he immediately stopped and looked around. Everyone was now looking at him and Sano and Yahiko felt embarrassed as he sat back down. "Gomen," whispered Yahiko.

When Kenshin had finished informing Taeya of what had happened while she was away, he turned and looked kindly at her. Taeya smiled uncomfortably back at Kenshin and then looked nervously back at Kaoru.

"Taeya, are you okay?" asked Sano in a semi worried voice.

Taeya nodded slowly and then cleared her throat to speak. "Kaoru…would you mind if I stayed here for a while? If you need any help around the dojo I would be more than happy to help you out," Taeya said pleadingly.

Kaoru smiled warmly at her and answered, "Of course you can stay here! I would really appreciate if you would cook…I'm not that good. Are you tired? I'll show you to your room if you want."

"I am tired Kaoru. Could you please show me where I will be sleeping?"

Sanosuke's head jerked a little to the left and he spoke to Taeya softly, "C'mon Taeya, you have to at least to tell us some of your adventures, or at least how you met Kenshin."

"I would love to…but I really am tired and would like to get some sleep," she said tiredly and a little sadly.

"Don't worry about it Taeya-dono, you could tell us what you have been up to tomorrow, ne?" asked Kenshin.

"Hai, I promise," Taeya slowly stood up and bowed to them as Kaoru stood to show her where she was to sleep.

"Oyasume nasai, Taeya," said Kaoru sweetly.

"Night Kaoru. Arigato again for allowing me to stay."

"It's not a problem at all. You just get some rest," Kaoru said as she closed the door and left.

Taeya looked up to the ceiling as countless thoughts began swimming in her head. She sighed heavily, 'Hearing Kenshin talk about everything that's happened…brought back some memories. Poor guy, he must feel awful inside; he hides everything inside and…I can still feel how he actually feels about the past. That's the reason why Kenshin and me got along so well. He was always so serious, no one knew what was on his mind, but I knew how he felt about everything. I hid what I felt under my smile and cheerfulness, yet…he always knew how bad I felt…and it's no different now.'

Taeya took in a shaky breath and shifted so that she was resting on her left side, her long ebony hair loose and hanging over her shoulder. The very moment she closed her eyes, painful memories of the past began haunting her. Images of countless slain men littered the battlefield with blood covering the once green grass; swords pierced their chest and arms. All men slain by her hands. Taeya dropped her swords and sank to her knees. Everywhere she looked at was stained with blood; she hesitantly looked down at her hands to find that they too were completely covered with the crimson blood of the fallen men. She shook her head slightly as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. She yelled horrified at the scene and looked around to see that the scenery had changed.

She saw an eight-year-old version of herself running around, her mother and father running after her.

'Okaa-san, Otou-san! You can't catch me! I'm faster than you!"

'Oh we'll see about that musume!'

After a while, her mother had caught her and was swinging her around in her arms. Her father came up to her and began tickling her. The three laughed innocently as they played.

Tears stung at Taeya's eyes she basked in the memory. Suddenly the sky turned dark as her mother and father stood up and began to walk away from her. 'No! Don't go! Please, Okaa-san…don't go! Otou-san…I need you! Onegai!' Blood suddenly began to pour out of the sky like a heavy rain, but Taeya remained looking at the spot where she and her family had played moments ago. 'Please…come back.' The rain continued to poor down on Taeya but she remained glued to the same spot she had been standing with her parents, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted as she pleaded the heavens to return her to her family.

"Onegai, come back." Sano heard Taeya whimper painfully from inside her room and assumed that she was dreaming. 'She must have been through a lot. I wonder what Kenshin said that suddenly made her want to leave and go to sleep?' Sano walked to his room, which happened to be across from Taeya's. 'I guess I'll ask her tomorrow if she doesn't mind. Maybe she'll like a little tour of Tokyo.'

How did u like?? Was it any good??? Please tell me in your review and sorry if it's not all that great. This is my first RK piece I have ever done. For some reason I stick to Inuyasha. . Thanx for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclameri dont own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the charectors! Except Taeya...she is mine. . Please enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

"Stop it! I said stop! They are wounded and weak…there is not need to go after them! Stop it! Onegai, stop!"

"Taeya!"

"Onegai…"

"Taeya…wake up!"

"Stop!"

Taeya shot up as she awoke form her unrelenting nightmare. She blushed slightly as she stared up at Sanosuke's chocolate brown eyes. A thought hit her fast and her eyes slowly narrowed as her hand fisted and punched Sano hard on the cheek.

"What the hell? What are you doing in my room!"

"Che, I couldn't stand your yelling. You've been mumbling and screaming since you fell asleep. Kaoru and the others are on the other side of the dojo so they couldn't hear you…that's why I came in here and woke you up. You said some nasty stuff while you were asleep…wanna tell me what it was about?" he said as he rubbed his left cheek absently.

"Nothing," Taeya said simply as she looked up at him like nothing had happened.

"Alright, kirei…why don't you want to tell me? It's not like I'm going to go round telling people."

"I know that," snapped Taeya with such force that Sano visibly flinched. Taeya noticed and took a deep breath, "Let's just say that I don't want to remember what I saw, ok? I just want to let it be and let it fade away."

"Until another nightmare comes and reminds you of whatever it is that you did?" Sano received a cold glare and dropped it, "Fine, I wont press the issue if you don't want me to. However….Taeya….do you want….I mean, can I give you a _little_ tour of Tokyo? I-if you don't mind that is."

A look of confusion settle on Taeya's face but slowly disappeared as a warm smile appeared on her lips, "Sure…why not?"

She continued to look up at Sano, mystified by his eyes until she heard a familiar chuckle.

"Yeesh, I didn't think that you guys would get _that_ friendly _that_ fast! Where's the fire?" chuckled Yahiko.

"Why you…mind your own business runt!" roared Sanosuke as he chased after Yahiko, leaving Taeya alone once more.

Taeya smiled and quickly folded her futon and put hair in a high ponytail. She rushed out of her room to find Kaoru. 'I wonder what Sano would think if he saw me in-' she didn't finish her thought as she ran into Kaoru sweeping the dojo. "Kaoru-san?"

"Hmm? Oh Taeya-san…you are up already?"

"Yeah, I'm up…I'm not much of a late sleeper. I-I wanted to ask you for a favor," she asked nervously.

"Sure, what kind of favor?" asked Kaoru as she stopped sweeping to pay attention to her knew friend.

Taeya looked around slowly to see if Sano was trying to ease drop in their conversation and found Sano and Yahiko hiding behind a tree around ten feet away. She walked up to Kaoru and began whispering into her ear.

"Can you hear anything Yahiko?"

"How can I hear anything over your big mouth? Shut up and maybe I'll catch something."

The two saw Kaoru's expression turn into one of excitement as she listened to whatever it was that Taeya was telling her. They saw Kaoru nod enthusiastically as Taeya pooled away and stared at her. The two girls quickly jogged off to Kaoru's room and closed the door.

"Hmmm….I wonder what it was that they were talking about," said Yahiko as he thought for a minute before Sano smacked him over the head with an annoyed look on his face.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't hear anything that they said?"

"Iie, I didn't hear anything. What could those two onnas be up to?"

"Anou…maa ne we have to wait 'til they come out don't we?"

"Here, try this one on," Kaoru said as she handed Taeya a beautiful snow white kimono with blood red roses that had a gold color outlining them; making them stand out more. Taeya just stared at the kimono in Kaoru's arms.

"What's the matter? You don't like it? Let me go and get a different one then, hold on."

"Iie, Iie…it's not that it's just……I don't know how to put it on. I've never even owned one of these things," she said with an embarrassed smile.

"Well then why didn't you say so before? Here…let me help you, and let's do something nice with your hair. Sano will like that."

"Grrr…what is taking her so long? I told the guys I'd be there at noon and it's almost time and I'm not there! If she isn't out in the nest two seconds I'm leaving without her!" shouted Sanosuke as he paced back and forth on the sand.

"Kami-sama…are you always this impatient?" asked Taeya sweetly.

Sano jumped slightly as he heard her sweet voice. He turned to look at her and his jaw practically fell to the floor as he stared at Taeya in Kaoru's kimono, her black ebony hair was loose and fell around her like a water fall, stopping below her high thigh.

"I was only…kidding. You don't really think I'd leave without you…ne?"

"So…where are you taking me? Somewhere I can have some fun I hope. Do you have money?"

"Eeto…hey, Kaoru…can you lend me some money? " Kaoru and Taeya practically feel over, "You mean you don't have any money!"

"Nope…I'm sorta short on cash. I promise I'll pay you back…I promise!"

"Grrr…you better! If you don't you wont have a meal for a week, you hear me Sanosuke!"

"Yeah yeah, I hear you jou-chan, no need to get grumpy." Sano took the money and slipped it in his pocket as he silently winked at Kaoru. He turned around and put his arm around Taeya's shoulders as he walked up to her and led her out the door to the dojo. "Don't wait up for us jou-chan!" he called out as the vanished around the corner.

Kaoru turned back and headed to the back of the dojo, 'I wonder if there is something between Sano and Taeya.'

"So…do you want to tell me what it was that haunted you last night, kirei?"

"Grrrr… I told you not to call me that!" she roared. Her voice changed from one of anger to one of softness and sadness as she spoke, "I… was dreaming about my parents."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" asked a confused Sano.

"No. I dreamt of the night that the imperialists slaughtered them…right in front of my eyes."

"Sano's face hardened as he fully apprehended why she didn't want to talk about it in the first place; her memories were too painful and she didn't want to remember them outside of her nightmares. "Those dirty imperialist pigs tend to do a lot of that. They don't give a damn who gets in their way. They even kill people little kids look up to," Sano said as he fisted his hand and looked over at his side at some stores that they passed as they continued to walk.

"You know…sometimes I forget that I'm not the only one that's had a hard life with a bad past that I can never forget. Knowing that you had it bad too, reminds me that I'm not as alone as I sometimes seem to think," she said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Sano with a grin. Five or six minutes passed in complete silence as the two tried to bring up a conversation but didn't find the right words to.

Finally, Taeya stopped suddenly and looked questioningly at Sano, "Where are we going?"

"He-he he…don't tell me you suddenly got scared. Is the big and powerful Taeya afraid to gamble?"

"Who says I'm afraid? I just don't want to be put behind bars when a baka cop comes wonderin' inside," she said as she crossed her arms across her chest and turned her head to the side with her nose in the air.

"Oh c'mon kirei, admit it…you're afraid to go in and gamble 'gainst me 'cause you know I'm gonna win," Sano said as he smiled at her.

Taeya uncrossed her arms and rose to the challenge as she shouted at Sano, "If you want me to whip your sorry little butt at dice then that's your call! Don't come whinin' to me! Let's get to it!"

Taeya and Sano stood at the door; she put out her arm to open the door but was stopped by Sano's. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Nan da? You're not having second thoughts…are you tori-atama?"

"Not at all…kirei. Just stay close to me when we go inside all right? Not too many girls come 'round here and…anou, let's just say the guys aren't too friendly with women."

"You sayin' they might want to pick a fight? Hn, no prob…you know I can handle myself."

"That's exactly what I don't want. Listen, if you start a fight the police will some and I don't want to be thrown in jail for the night, 'right?"

Taeya opened the door and stepped inside with Sanosuke. Various whistles were heard as Taeya entered the dark room and sat down with Sanosuke.

"Oi Sano, who's the babe?"

Heh, calm down Tohoe. She's with me so she's off limits. Oi, want to play doubles?"

"Sure! Genji and I always beat you, who's your partner this time?"

"You're lookin' at her pal," said Taeya as she grabbed Sano's sake cup and dice.

"Are you sure?"

"Course! What you think I can't play?"

"Alright missy, but you'll lose having Sano as a partner. He's no good at dice."

"Kaoru-dono? Where did Taeya-dono go, I thought she was still in bed."

"Sanosuke and Taeya left about two hours ago Kenshin, why?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to ask her something is all," Kenshin looked over at Kaoru and smiled sweetly as he continued to do the laundry. "Seeing Taeya-dono again makes me very happy, that it does. She is great company to have around and helps around the dojo, ne Kaoru-dono?"

Hai…she is. Kenshin, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Kaoru-dono."

"About Taeya-san…do you…like her?"

"Oro? Well hai, I do…but most likely not in the way you think I do Kaoru-dono."

"Kenshin…"

Kenshin stopped hanging the laundry and walked up to Kaoru, his hands on her shoulders. "Kaoru-dono, there is only one person that I feel like that for," he said as he looked into her ocean blue eyes.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru didn't finish her sentence as she hugged Kenshin and buried her face in his chest as her eyes slowly began to water.

"What will it be?"

"Odds! Two and five!"

"Oi, onna…you sure? You don't want to lose all the money now, do you?" asked Sano.

Taeya grabbed the sake from his hand and drank the rest of it; "Of course I'm sure! I've gotten them all right so far, ne?"

"Hai, you have. All right, you heard the lady! Two and five!"

Tohoe rolled the dice on the center of the four of them and gawked with wide eyes when the dice stopped rolling and revealed non other than two and five.

Taeya jumped up and down in delight and threw her arms around Sano as she continued to jump up and down. "We won Sano! We won! Wai wai!"

"Hh-he he…indeed we did kirei. Oi Tohoe, give us our winnings and we'll be on our way before we clear you of all your money," said Sano with a sly grin.

"Alright, but bring her around more often, ne Sano? She's good!"

"Yeah yeah. C'mon Taeya, let's get goin'. It's getting' pretty late."

"Alright you party pooper," she said as she stood and followed Sanosuke out the door with the large bag of money.

Once they were outside, Sano looked down at Taeya and grinned. "Maybe I shouldn't have given you all that sake Taeya, you look drunk."

"Wha ever, I'm not dwunk," she slurred.

"Sure…if you say so kirei."

"I tolds you not to calls me that's!" she roared.

"Calm down onna. I was only kidding!"

"I knows, I knows….I was just teasings yous," she said with a grin.

"So…what do you wanna talk 'bout?"

"Don't knows…………Sano, don't you have a…girlfriend?"

Sano looked down at her and then laughed. "What? I just asked yous a question!"

"Yeah, I know but…your voice is so kawaii," he said in between his laughs.

Taeya smiled and looked up at him, "Well, are you going to answer the question?"

"Iie, I don't have a girlfriend. You got a boyfriend?"

Taeya blushed slightly but answered with a soft smile, " I haven't had the time for any boyfriends. I'm always atraveling through places and not enough time to meet anybody. Just movin' through."

"But you are going to stay here in Tokyo…ne?"

Taeya blinked and looked at Sano, "Ara?"

"You heard me. Will you stay?"

Taeya looked down at the ground as a shy smile leapt to her lips, "Hai, maa ne."

"Yakusoku?" he asked with a tint of hope.

"Hai…yakusoku." Her shy smile never left her lips as they continued to walk in silence until they reached the dojo and were at their rooms. Taeya looked up at Sano and quickly on her tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his cheek, "Oyasumi nasai, Sano."

"Oyasumi nasai," said Sano slowly as he marveled in the kiss he received. Taeya entered her room and closed the door behind her at the same time Sano did.

"This isn't suppose to happen Hakmi…you said she buried her feelings long ago during the revolution, after you betrayed her. We can't have her fall in love with that ex-gangster Sagara," said an ominous voice hiding in the shadow of the trees near the dojo.

"Forgive me sir, I thought she had. On her way here she didn't show any signs of emotion and when she fought against those thieves the night before…she sounded as if she never stopped killing."

"How ironic. The poor girl doesn't even know she is being used to our advantage. By coming here…she shows great weakness. Now we can destroy both her and Himura."

"Sir…don't you think they suspect something?"

"Of course not, let us leave before someone sees us." The two strangers in the dark left as swiftly as they had come, leaving no trace that they were near the dojo.

Taeya giggled silently as she laid her head on her futon and remembered the look of surprise on Sano's face when she kissed his cheek. 'He looked so…so kawaii,' she thought fondly as she stared up at the ceiling. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she fell into a peaceful sleep with no nightmares.

Sano stared up at the ceiling and a sly smile crept up on his lips as he repaid the kiss Taeya gave him only minutes before. Sano fell asleep with the sweet memory fresh in his mind.

Sano awoke as he felt the hot beamed on his face and a soft murmur made its way to his ears. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with Taeya's angelic face.

"Onayou tori-atama!" she chimed happily.

Sano blinked slowly as he stared at her happy expression. "What are you doing up so early Taeya?"

She giggled innocently as she looked out the window. "Early? Sano, I think that sake last night really did a number on you. It's the middle of the day, sleepy head."

Sano removed the blankets and stood up on his feet as he starred down at Taeya, "What was with last night, huh…or are you going to tell me that you were slightly drunk?"

"Ara? Last night?" she furrowed her eyebrows as she thought for a long moment before blushing slightly and then looked up to Sano saying, "Oh, he-he he…by last night you meant…the kiss…eeto…I don't know I just…wanted to see how you reacted to it I guess. Hmh-hmh…and you sure had one funny face last night tori-atama! Ha ha ha ha ha!" She bent over and hugged her stomach with both hands as she began to laugh at the memory of Sanosuke's face the night before.

Sano smile at her, "Well excuse me kirei…I wasn't expecting you to do something like that. Tell jou-chan and Kenshin if they need any help I'll be out in a sec, alright?"

"Alright, see ya in a little while, ne?"

"Ne."

Taeya skipped out of Sano's room with a sly smile and once her foot touched the sand on the ground she jogged around trying to find Kenshin. "Himura!" shouted Taeya happily, "Himura! Himu--"Taeya smacked straight into Yahiko as she rounded the corner.

"Hay, watch were you're going busu!" whaled Yahiko.

"How dare you call me ugly! You don't know who you're dealing with squirt! Why don't you watch where you are going Yahiko-_kun_? I'm not Kaoru so you better watch it!"

"Oi, I'm not a little kid! You might not look a thing like Kaoru but you sure shout like she does!"

"Oooh, you! I'll get you!" Yahiko ran back around the corner and sprinted across the yard as fast as he could with Taeya extremely close behind him.

"Ha ha! You can't catch me!" shouted Yahiko as he ducked over Taeya. He began to run in the other direction but instead hit the ground roughly as Taeya jumped on him.

"Ha! What were you sayin' Yahiko-_kun_?" she said with a wide grin as she hot off and lifted him off the ground with her hand.

"Okay…I was wrong. Now put me down and don't tell anyone. Alright?"

"Humph…only if you stop calling me busu, got it?"

"Hai hai," he grumbled as he walked back inside the dojo.

"Taeya-dono…is that you?" asked a soft voice.

"Himura, there you are! I have been lookin' all over for you!" Taeya said happily as she walked over to Kenshin who was busy doing the laundry.

"Ah…Taeya-dono, I was going to ask id you wanted to go to the market with me. Kaoru-dono gave me a rather large shopping list today, that she did. Could you come with me?"

"Sure thing Himura."

After Kenshin had finished the laundry, he and Taeya walked over to the market. Taeya seemed rather happy today and had a joyous smile as she entered the market with Kenshin. "Did something happen the other night Taeya-dono? With Sano's little tour of Tokyo I mean," Kenshin said as he reached over and grabbed the rice.

"Ara? Eeto…nothing…happened last night. H-he just showed me some of the stores in Tokyo," she said as she smiled nervously.

"Uhuh…you needn't be embarrassed Taeya-dono. Sano told me," he said as he grabbed the soy sauce on the shelf.

"H-he did? Sou na? Honki de? Even the part about us gambling?" she said slowly as she blinked.

"Anou…hai. Do not worry Taeya-dono, it is all right with me. This isn't that first time Sano's been gambling," he said with a smile.

"Himura…eeto…can you keep a secret?"

"Of course Taeya-dono."

"Last night…I gave Sano…a kiss," she said slowly as she tried to hide her blush.

Kenshin stared at her with wide eyes, Taeya looked at him and read his expression. "Not _that_ kind of kiss! I meant on the cheek!"

Kenshin's expression slowly changed as he grabbed the salt to his right. "So then…I guess you plan on staying with us?"

"Hai…if it is okay with you and Kaoru-san that is."

"I'm sure Kaoru-dono would be pleased. However…have you told Saonosuke about the night we last saw each other?"

Taeya looked at Kenshin with a confused expression, "Wakaranai, what do you mean Himura? Does he have something to do with that night?"

"Hai, indeed he does. Sanosuke was a member of the Sekihotai." Taeya's expression turned into one of pain and sorrow.

"So…t-that's where I…knew him from. I had a feeling I had…met him somewhere before but…I wasn't…sure of where."

"It was not your fault Taeya-dono. You didn't want to be there in the first place…you can't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault," he said softly as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Bur Kenshin……I was _there_. I raised my word and…and I killed some of their members…and…and…" she cut off not being able to finish as a wave of guilt rushed over her.

"Daijobou ka?"

"Daijobou…it's just that I feel so bad."

"Are you going to tell Sano?"

"I have to…other wise…he'll find out sooner or later and he wont be very happy no will he?" she said softly as they exited the market. The rest of the way home was in silence, Taeya was battling herself all the way to the dojo. Taeya froze instantly as she saw Sano talking with Kaoru.

"Don't worry, I'll leave the two of you alone Taeya-dono," said Kenshin as he walked up to Kaoru, mumbling something in her ear. Kaoru quickly nodded and followed Kenshin inside the dojo.

"Oi…you want to tell me something or are you just going to stare at me with that face?" asked Sano as he turned to look at her from where he was standing.

Taeya looked at Sano with a mixture of seriousness and sadness that could not compare to any other.

"You know," said Sanosuke as he walked and stood in front of her, "that serious expression doesn't suit you at all. What's wrong?"

DUN DUN DUN!!! Hat to leave you in a bad spot but I had to stop at some point…right? . if I get some reviews I'll post the next chapter in the next two week instead of three, alright? Thanx for those who have read and think it's ok. Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay I'm srry that it took so long to update this…I really am. Just with doing college classes and high school at the same time is VERY tiring and with the homework and chores and everything else I'm surprised that I even have ANY time to write the chapters and edit them and then typing them! . If you have any ideas or hints feel free to comment on it or the story. .**

**Thanks**

**Blue- thank you so much for everything and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Mega shortness- do I know u? You talk like I was ur best friend but I REALLY don't remember you. How do u know Jesse?**

Chapter 3 

"Sano…there's something I need to tell you," said Taeya seriously as she continued to stare at Sanosuke.

"What is it? It must be pretty damn serious for you to be acting like this," said Sano as he walked closer to her so that he was merely two steps away from her. "Taeya, you can tell me anything…I won't get mad."

Taeya took a deep breath as she tried to keep her emotions under control. "Hontou desu ka? Y-you wouldn't hate me? Even if I did something horrible in the past?"

"Everyone has done something in the past that they're not proud of, trust me. Taeya…tell me what's on your mind," said Sano softly as put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sanosuke…remember I told you that I fought with Kenshin during the Revolution and that I was an Imperialist?"

"Yeah, you told me that when we first met…why?"

"Well…I-I…" tears sprang into her eyes as she tried to tell Sanosuke what had happened that night. Without thinking, Sanosuke slowly and carefully took Taeya in his strong arms and embraced her close to him, silently telling her everything was okay.

Not leaving his comforting embrace, Taeya took a deep breath and slowly released it as she continued to speak. "As one of my missions…I was sent to…Shimosuwa to…to help Captain Shindoh in the murder of…the- the Sekihotai," she said solemnly as she fought to keep the tears from running down her cheeks like a small river. Taeya was afraid to look up at Sano for fear that he would be angered at her so she kept hr head bowed and waited for him to say something to her. She was a little surprised that he already pushed her away from his embrace and began shouting curses and insults at her. After a long while, Taeya slowly lifted her head to look up and Sano and saw that Sanosuke wasn't furious with her. Instead, his face held a mixture of understanding, pain, and sorrow.

When Taeya sobbed, Sano held her tighter and rested his head on hers. They stood in silence for a few more minutes before Sanosuke whispered into her soft, ebony hair. "You didn't tell me earlier…'cause you were unsure of my reaction?" he said softly.

He felt Taeya nod her head as she whispered. "I didn't know that you were a…member of the Sekihotai. Kenshin told me after I…uh…told him something."

"Told him something? asked Sano questionably as he bent his head a little to look into her bright emerald green eyes.

Taeya smiled slightly as she remembered what she had told Kenshin when they were at the market but brushed it off. "Nothing important tori-atama." After a long pause she continued to speak, "Sano…why aren't you mad at me?"

"Why am I not mad at you…wanna know why? 'Cause I know that you didn't have a choice…they were your orders and you had to obey them. I don't want something done in the past to disrupt my future any more than it already has. Taeya…I've spent a long time trying to hold on to the past before I finally realized that I had to move on. It's not your fault, and I don't want it to stand between the two of us. Kenshin pulled me out of the hole I was in when we first fought…and I don't want to go back into that hole."

"S-Sano…I-"

"Shhh…it's okay, you don't have to sat anything. I know." Sano stood in silently once more as he held Taeya in his arms. He reluctantly let go of her when she pulled away slowly and smiled up at him.

"Hey…why don't we get inside? It's getting cold and I don't have a jacket."

"He…yeah, c'mon," Sano walked with his arm around Taeya's shoulders and entered the room. Taeya felt a slight guilt creep up on her as she saw lunch already set out.

"Gomen Kenshin, I was suppose to cook our lunch, huh?"

"Don't you worry about it Taeya-dono. You can make it tomorrow, ne?" said Kenshin with a smile as he sat down next to Kaoru.

"Arigatou Himura," she said with a small smile on her face as she and Sanosuke sat down beside each other.

"So Taeya-san…what happened outside?" asked Kaoru as she stared from Sano to Taeya and back again.

"Oh nothing. It was just…eeto...a small…misunderstanding?" said Taeya as she nervously looked at her food but didn't touch it.

"Daga…Kenshin said that you and Sanosuke had something to work out."

"Dewa…dewa…we just…eeto…"

"Yare, yare…leave the poor girl alone jou-chan. She doesn't want to talk about it…just drop it," said Sano as he continued to chew done the food in his plate.

"Demo-"

"Maa, maa Kaoru-dono, why don't you just ask her about it later? I'm sure she wants to tell you what happened but just not at this moment…ne?" interrupted Kenshin quickly.

"Oh all right," pouted Kaoru as she continued to eat her meal.

"Busu never wants to wait," said Yahiko as he gobbled down the rest of his food.

The rest of the night was in silence, as they finished eating, Taeya picked up the dishes and began to wash them. After Taeya was finished she joined Kaoru in her room and began to tell what had happened outside between her and Sanosuke.

"He hugged you? Just like that?" asked Kaoru, sounding a little surprised.

"Hai…he did Kaoru," said Taeya softly as she looked down at the floor with a small blush on her cheeks.

"You let him hug you. Taeya…you-you like Sanosuke, don't you?"

"N-nani? Kaoru I…"

"Y-you do!" shouted Kaoru happily as she stared at her blushing friend.

"I-I do but…but I won't tell him until I'm sure that he likes me as well. If Sano finds out how I feel 'bout him I'll know who told him," Taeya said coldly.

"Yeah…alright…I-I get the message," said Kaoru as she looked out the door.

"I'm a little tired, you don't you mind if I go to sleep a little early today…do you?"

"No not at all. There isn't much to do around here."

"You know what? Never mind…I just got an idea," said Taeya as she stood and walked out of Kaoru's room.

"Sano! Sano, where are you?"

"Right behind you kirei."

Taeya turned around and saw Sano, "Hey, do you want to spar with me?"

"Hmm…alright, you're on. Don't cry when I beat you though," he said as he lead her outside and got into his fighting stance.

Taeya jumped back and got into her fighting stance as she said, "Don't hold back on me rooster head 'cause I wont!"

The two ran at each other at the same time, Sano threw a punch but Taeya ducked and lifted her arm to upper cut Sano but he caught her fist with his other hand. "You're holding back on me," he said as he smirked.

"I am," said Taeya as she freed herself from his grasp and flipped into the air.

"Well don't."

"Fine."

Taeya stood ready with her legs spread and her fists out in front of her. She smirked, 'this will be fun.' She charged at Sano and he turned on his heel, his foot flying through the air to kick Taeya. She quickly ducked as his right foot flew at her and she shot back up to punch him in the gut. Sano jumped back and barely avoided her attack.

Sano launched a series of punches and kicks as Taeya dodged them. Unexpectedly, Taeya jumped into one of Sano's kicks and his foot barely missed the top of her head. Sano twisted his side and brought his foot down on her, she couldn't jump out of the way so she brought both her arms up to block his attack. Taeya's eyes widened as a sharp pain ripped through her arm, blood slowly flowed to the floor. Sano looked down at her and then bent down to see a small kunai on the floor next to her.

"A…kunai?" he said slowly as he picked it up and examined it. "Are you okay kirei?" he asked as he looked down at her injured arm.

Taeya looked out into the distance as she answered Sano, "Yeah, dajibou. The kunai…it came from that direction, ' she said as she pointed to the trees.

She and Sano both stood up and walked outside of the dojo's gate and stood in front of the trees Taeya had pointed at. "There's no one here. Not even a trace or sign that says someone was here tonight," said Sano as he continued to look around.

"No sign…except my injured arm and this kunai," said Taeya as she looked at the blood stained kunai in her hand.

"Oi, why don't we go inside and take care of that wound?" said Sano as he put his arm around her shoulders and led her back inside the dojo. As Taeya walked she looked back into the crowd of trees and almost swore she saw them move around but dismissed it as Sano opened the dojo's gate for her.

Once inside her room, Sanosuke began to clean and bandage her wound. "It's not that deep…it should be healed in no time if you take care of it," he said once he was finished.

"Hai…you're right," she said half heartily as she stared at the kunai on the floor next to him.

"Cheer up kirei, we'll find out who it was in no time. I'll tell Kenshin 'bout it tomorrow."

"Sano…we're going to have dinner. Don't you think they'll be a little suspicious?"

"Ahhhhh…just say that you were being clumsy and fell or something."

"Oh like Kenshin would fall for something as lame as that. Oh well, I have to go make dinner. Don't tell them what happened," she said seriously as she turned to leave.

"Don't worry I wont but…" Sano didn't finish his sentence as he stood up and walked over to Taeya, putting his arms on her shoulders.

"But?" asked Taeya as she looked into his chocolate eyes.

"But…" he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He slowly pulled away and stared down at her emerald green eyes. "Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you," said Sano as he stroked her hair with his hand softly.

"He he, I don't need protection tori-atama, I can take care of myself. Arigatou though," she said as she turned and left to make dinner.

Taeya sighed slowly as she chopped the vegetables, her hands chopped away at the vegetables but her mind was elsewhere. 'Who could have a motive to attack me? I don't know anybody with a grudge against me…maybe…Himura has someone after him?" she thought as she continued cooking in the kitchen.

After a short while she stepped out of the kitchen and set the table as Kaoru and the others walked in. "Dinner is almost ready, gomen I started a little late," she said as she walked back inside the kitchen only to come back out in a few seconds with the food.

"Mmm…yummy," said Yahiko as he chewed the food down. "I'm glad that someone other than Kenshin can cook."

"Why thank you Yahiko. I'm glad you liked it," said Taeya as she began to eat.

"Taeya-dono…what happened to your arm?" asked Kenshin as he saw a red liquid staining the whit bandage on her arm.

"Yeah," said Kaoru, "Sanosuke wasn't rough on you when the two of you spared, was he?"

"Che…why do I always get the blame?"

"Well…actually it wasn't his fault. You see…I went to jump kick Sano and landed wrong on my feet so I kinda tripped and…hit my arm against…the edge of the fence," she said as she nervously smiled.

"Oro? I didn't think you would be the clumsy type when you spared for fun," said Kenshin as he continued to eat quietly.

"Yeah well…I guess there's a first for everything, ne?"

"Indeed there is Taeya-dono."

"Did you clean the wound already?" asked Kaoru as she looked into Taeya's eyes.

"Yeah, I did. Sanosuke helped me."

"Oh…alright. I just wanted to make sure."

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence and it wasn't until they had all finished and Taeya was washing the dishes that Kenshin came in to talk to her.

"Are you sure that you tripped Taeya-dono?"

"H-Himura……I-It's…oh, I didn't trip," she said as she finished the dishes and turned to face him.

"I thought as much. What happened?"

"Sano and I were sparing and out of nowhere a kunai hit my arm. I tried looking around in the direction that it came from but I didn't find anything. I don't know of anyone who might have a grudge against me either. You don't know of anyone who might want you dead by any chance?"

"Iie, I don't. Who ever the shooter was must be very skilled to not have left a single clue. Hmmm…it's late, why don't you get some rest and we'll talk about it a little more in the morning? Oh and don't worry, I wont tell Kaoru-dono anything."

"Arigato Himura. I knew I could count on you!" she said as she headed back to her room to get some sleep. Taeya found Sano waiting for her inside of her room.

"Sano?" she questioned.

"Kenshin didn't but it, did he?"

"Iie, I told you he wouldn't," she said as she sat down on her futon next to Sano.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah, he said he doesn't know of anyone who might want him dead so my guess is that…we're dealing with someone…from the past."

"Dunno, your guess is as good as mine."

Why don't we think about it tomorrow? I feel tired from everything that's happened today."

"Sure kirei, just get some sleep," he said as he got up and walked out of her room, closing the door behind him and leaving her alone.

Taeya laid down on her futon and wondered before she fell into another nightmarish sleep, 'Who would want to kill me?' Her eyes slowly closed and she quickly fell asleep.

"Let's move out," said Taeya softly as she ran out into the open streets, two other imperialists followed her with a prisoner close behind them.

"Hitomi, is the prisoner secure?" she asked as she looked around her.

"Hai, the prisoner is secure," Hitomi said as she kept the prisoner close to her. Hitomi looked at the prisoner and nodded towards him; he nodded back.

"Chotto matte," said Taeya as she froze in her place and her hands instantly went to her swords on both sides of her hips.

In a split second, they were surrounded my numerous masked men. Taeya drew her swords but didn't proceed in attacking her opponents because she felt a sword at her back. She looked back and saw Hitomi holding a sword to her back and the prisoner had a sword to her partner. "Hitomi, you dare betray me?"

"Akirameru Taeya-san, there are too many of us."

"Hanasa…while you have the chance, Hitomi," she said with her voice as cold as ice.

**Srry for the long wait! But I am SUPER busy! I will have the next one up in a while but it just depends on what happens. Please don't be mad at me! I'm really trying to update my chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…just Taeya, Hitomi, and Nukasa. Oh, and maybe another character or two that I might put in here later on, maybe during the last 3 or 4 chapters. Speaking of endings…I do have the ending of this story all figured out and everything but, like I said, I want your opinions too. If you have an idea please tell me. I will reveal my ending but not at this moment I think I'm going to wait 'til I put up chapter 6 I think. . Thank you so much for those who reviewed! You don't know how much I appreciate it!**

Chapter 4 

"Akira meru Taeya-san, there are too many of us."

"Hanasa…while you still have the chance Hitomi," she said with her voice as cold as ice.

"You are in no position to threaten me Taeya-san."

"Talk all you want Hitomi…but it won't do you any good," said Taeya calmly.

"Grrr…" Hitomi turned around and stabbed Taeya's partner through the back.

"Ikenai! Oh kami-sama…Kusemai!"

"Gaah!" Taeya sat up as sweat dripped slowly from her forehead. "A-another nightmare……why-why wont they leave me alone? Mhm…Kusemai…I'm so sorry. Onegai…forgive me for not saving you." Taeya began to cry softly at the painful memory of the death of one of the few people she could trust and call friend. She cried herself to sleep as she laid back down on her futon. 'The person that attacked me…could it have been…' she never finished her thought as she fell to sleep again.

Taeya awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside of her window, her eyes slowly opened as they adjusted to the light. She quickly stood up and folded her futon, then changed. She stepped out of her room and stopped when she noticed that the door to Sano's room was open. She slowly walked over to the door and peered inside to find that Sanosuke wasn't there. She frowned slightly in disappointment, 'Where could that ahou be up to this early in the morning?' She closed his door behind her and ran onto Yahiko. "Yahiko, what are you doing here?"

"You're looking for Sanosuke, aren't you? Well, you can stop looking 'cause he's not here. I saw him around 5:30 this morning and he said he had to be somewhere. He did tell me to tell you that he would be back in a couple of days and not to worry bout him." Yahiko looked up at Taeya's expression, "Hay, don't worry alright? He said that he would be back and Sano isn't one to break any promises."

"Arigatou Yahiko-chan. Do you know where he went?"

"Nah, he didn't tell me…but he had some sort of not in his hands. Maybe Katsu or one of his friends wanted to meet him somewhere to gamble or something like that."

"Yeah…maybe. Is Himura in the back?" she asked as she turned away from the door.

"Hai, he's making breakfast."

"Arigatou. Yahiko…could you tell me when Sano comes back?"

"Sure." Yahiko watched as Taeya walked out the door. 'Why did Sano decide to leave? Does it have to do with the letter I saw in his hands…or with Taeya?'

Taeya walked down the dojo's hall with her head bowed low in thought as she looked for Kenshin and saw him in the kitchen chopping some vegetables. She looked up at him in a confused manner, "Himura…did you see Sano this morning?"

"Oro, Sano? Iie, I haven't…I thought he was still sleeping," he said as he continued to chop the vegetables.

"Yahiko said that he saw him leaving at 5:30 in the morning with a letter in his hands."

"Gomen nasai Taeya-dono…but I didn't see anything last night that I didn't. Sano probably just went with his friends somewhere that he did."

"…Iie. I don't think so Himura. Yahiko said that Sano told him he'd be back in a couple of days. However, that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about. Himura…I had a nightmare last night, a memory of the past. One…I guess…that I chose to forget 'cause I didn't even remember anything that happened that night. Himura…do you remember Hitomi?"

"Hitomi? Was she not am Imperialist?"

"Hai…she was my partner until she betrayed me and sided with the enemy. Himura…do you think that Hitomi was behind the attack?"

"Did you do something to her after she betrayed you Taeya-dono?"

"I-I don't remember if I did or didn't but something tell me that I did. I just can't remember what it was."

"Taeya-dono…what happened the night after you killed the Sekihotai?"

Taeya sat down on the floor as she closed the door.

"Himura, after that night…I wasn't the same _little_ girl use to be…I changed. For some reason I was darker…more empty inside. I had no regrets when I killed people on the battlefield…I don't even think I flinched when their blood splashed on me. That night…I lost a part of me and…later…I couldn't remember who I really _was_. It was around that time that the imperialists gave me my partners: Hitomi and Kusemai. We became close friends after a short while and…I became willing to risk my life for them. Kusemai and I were inseparable…we were always together wherever we went. Hitomi for some reason kept her distance from me…I guess she was little upset that I was better than she was. We were given orders to escort a man named Nukasa Newen; that's all the information that they gave us. We were to take him to the main imperialist headquarters, however…Hitomi had other plans. She betrayed Kusemai and I, she made a deal with Nukasa. That was all I remembered of what happened. After that night…bits and pieces of my memories faded away and there are certain things that I cannot remember no matter how hard I try to."

Taeya hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head in between her knees as the tears she had held back threatened to spill over. Kenshin walked over to Taeya and slowly bent down as he embraced her in a friendly hug to try and comfort her. Taeya began to sob as she tried her best to stop the tears from rolling own her cheeks. For several minutes Taeya and Kenshin sat quietly on the floor as Taeya tried to recompose herself. "Taeya-dono…forgive me for not trying to find you after that night in Shimosuwa. I always thought that you might have needed my help but I thought that you could handle whatever troubles you would encounter. Gomen nasai Taeya-dono."

"Iie…it wasn't your fault…it was mine. I am sorry for troubling you with my own problems…you don't deserve this." Taeya stood up and flashed a cheerful smile as she wiped away the last of her tears. "Gomen for taking you away from your cooking. Tell Kaoru that if she needs anything I'll be in the dojo training myself, okay?"

"Sure thing Taeya-dono." Kenshin watched silently as Taeya's smile vanished, she walked out the kitchen door, and headed for the dojo's training hall. 'Taeya-dono…she is thinking of leaving us,' thought Kenshin as he resumed cutting the vegetables.

In the training hall Taeya worked up a tremendous sweat as she hurled herself into her swift ninja fighting sequences throwing strong punches and side kicks. '_Why?_' She punched the air four times then ducked and jumped high into the air as she did a roundhouse kick at her invisible adversary. '_Why? Why did he leave?'_ When Taeya landed her feet she felt like she was weak, she faltered and almost fell to the floor but caught herself with her right hand. She was breathing hard and she decided to stop. She slowly sat down cross-legged on the floor next to the door.

"Taeya-san…are you okay? Kenshin told me about Sanosuke…gomen nasai," Kaoru said with concern clear on her face. Kaoru walked up to Taeya and sat down next to her, "Are you okay?"

Taeya took in a deep breath and looked over at Kaoru with a small smile on her face as she tried to speak without her tears spilling over again like they did when she was talking to Kenshin about her situation. She exhaled slowly and looked at Kaoru through saddened green eyes as she spoke up, "Daijoubo Kaoru-san, I'm just a little…confused…and…hurt and tired…all at the same time. I wish Sano had told me where it was that he was going so early in the morning…you know?"

"Hai, I do understand. You'll be…okay? I'll be around if you need anything…but right now I need to go and give some lessons to the children that don't come to the dojo. Kenshin and Yahiko when to the store to by some rice because we ran out of it last night but they will be back in a little while. Make yourself at home Taeya-san," said Kaoru sweetly as she stood up and left, leaving Taeya to herself once more in the dojo's training hall.

Taeya took another deep breath as she slowly stood up; she walked out of the dojo then suddenly stopped in her tracks as she laid her eyes on someone she never wanted to see again. Taeya's hidden anger shot out instantly as she stared into black eyes that showed no emotion. "Hitomi…what are you doing here? You actually have the nerve to show your face to me after you killed Kusemai? He was your friend long before the two of you met me…is that what you do to all of your friends Hitomi?"

The girl standing in the middle of the dojo's yard neither said anything or moved the slightest inch, she just continued to stare at Taeya with a serious expression. Taeya fisted her hands by her side and loudly growled as she spat at Hitomi, 'What are you doing here? Don't you dare tell me that after all these years you want to tell me that your are deeply sorry Hitomi. You killed one of the very few people I trusted, you betrayed my trust, and you left me for dead when you could have just left."

Hitomi moved forward a step and spoke up in the softest tone, you'd almost think she was and innocent little girl. "How do you know if anything you just said to me is true Taeya? You don't remember what _really_ happened that night, do you?"

"W-What are you talking about? You and Nukasa ganged up on me and left me to die near the river while you escaped with him," she growled out.

"Do you honestly believe that to be the truth of what happened that night or did you just go ahead and fill in the blanks of the night in your mind?"

Taeya blinked a few times before she sighed in defeat and stubbornly crossed her hands above her chest, "Alright…I'm listening."

Hitomi nodded slowly as she began to speak, "That night…Nukasa told me that if I didn't help him escape he would kill you and every one that I cared about. I-I didn't know what else to do…so I did what he told me to do. I didn't want to kill Kusemai but I had no choice. Nukasa fought against you thinking that he would kill you in no time but later found out that you weren't as easy to kill than you looked. I jumped in and helped hi fight against you until I noticed that you were beginning to waver and the power of your sword wasn't consistent to the others…I knocked you out and convinced Nukasa to leave you alive. I decided to leave your body by the river and we left. Gomen Taeya-san, gomen nasai."

Taeya nodded slowly and looked up at Hitomi, "Promise that it really went down like that? You are not lying to me?"

"Iie, I'm not lying to you Taeya…you have got to trust me," she said in a soft pleading voice. When Taeya did not answer she took another few feet toward Taeya but Taeya remained where she stood. A small breeze picked up but died instantly when Taeya opened her mouth to speak.

"Hitomi…" she breathed as she lowered her head.

Hitomi walked up to Taeya and placed her hands on her shoulders as she spoke, "Taeya-san?"

Taeya slowly shook her head, smiled weakly, and then slowly stepped away from Hitomi's touch. Taeya looked up at Hitomi with somber eyes but her voice never faltered. "Hitomi…I want to believe what you just said but…I am afraid that I simply can't," Taeya looked up to see Hitomi's hurt expression but continued to speak. "You have got to understand just how badly I _want_ to believe what you just said. but my heart and everything inside of me is screaming and telling me that it's not true. Gomen nasai."

Hitomi slowly nodded and looked up into Taeya's eyes. "Daijoubo, I understand what you mean, however, Taeya-san…I am your only true friend. If you want to say that I am wrong then why are you here all by yourself? Why didn't any of your _friends_ ask you to go with them?"

"They did ask…I said that I was fine here."

"Sure they did…Taeya…I know you better than that. Oh, so…uh…tell me about that cute, spiky haired guy of yours."

"Leave him out of this! That's none of your damn business," snapped Taeya as her angered flared.

"Touchy on that subject aren't we? You know, you always did have a bad temper…"

"And an even shorter patience if I recall," Taeya added quickly, reminding Hitomi which of the two was stronger. "Why did you bring him up?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"So your boyfriend didn't tell you were it is that he went to? Well then the two of you are not as close as I thought you were…but then again you were never that…_friendly_…with the men now were you?"

"Unlike you I am not a whore. Keep it to the subject will you? Where did he go?"

"…Don't know."

"Don't play around with me Hitomi! You better tell me where he is…and now!"

"Like I said…I don't know."

"Don't-lie-to-me," she said through gritted teeth.

"Ha-ha…" giggled Hitomi.

Taeya closed the distance between herself and Hitomi like a lioness chasing her prey an looked at her through angry slits ready to kill as her hands grabbed her shirt's collar. "Know what you said 'bout my temper? Well guess what.you haven't seen my _real_ temper! Tell me where Sano is!"

"I told you…I don't know! Nukasa sent him that letter and then he sent me to make sure he got it. I didn't read what it said."

"Nukasa Newen? Why Sano…why not me?"

"Nukasa didn't tell me," she said in a trembling voice as she looked into murderous emerald eyes.

"Where is he from and I know that Nukasa told you why he wanted Sanosuke and not me…so tell me," Taeya said venomously.

"Well maybe if you…loosened your grip on my throat… I could talk."

"No can do Hitomi. See you and Nukasa…you made one mistake…you involved the people that I care about. Oh, and as for my grip on your neck…deal with it," she spat angrily.

"Alright," cried Hitomi as she began to answer Taeya's questions. "Nukasa was a member Oniwabanshu but they kicked him and his followers out because they enjoyed the taste of blood too much, all they did was kill people. He wants revenge against the Oniwabanshu and you."

"Me? What did I ever do to that guy?"

"You were the one who captured him in the first place, remember? The Imperialists found him becoming a threat and put out a notice and some reward money. He wants to make you pay and as for your rooster headed boyfriend…I honestly don't know what's the deal with him."

"Well…we are going o change that now aren't we Hitomi? Where is Nukasa hiding a-" Taeya let go of Hitomi's neck and flipped into the air landing softly on her toes when she landed a couple of feet from where she stood a few seconds ago. Hitomi was no longer there, in her place were two arrows pierced into the dirt. "Damn," she muttered under her breath as she stood up and walked back into the kitchen.

'_Where did Sano run off to?'_ she grabbed a cookie and stuffed it into her mouth as she walked out the kitchen and to the front of the yard where she found Kenshin and Yahiko returning from the store.

"Hey Taeya-san…can you teach me some more of your moves?" asked Yahiko as he sprinted over to her and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Maybe some other time Yahiko. I need to talk with Himura-san for a sec…alright?"

"Yeah okay," said Yahiko as he took the bag of rice from Kenshin and walked to the kitchen.

Kenshin looked at Taeya with an expression she couldn't quiet make out. "Taeya-dono…are you alright? Nothing happened while this one was away, ne?"

"An…old friend…stopped by and was kind enough to inform me who it is that tried to kill me. Himura…I need your help."

"Tell me what it is that you need from me Taeya-dono."

"I'm not going to ask you to come with me…I think you should stay out of this one Himura. I wouldn't want Kaoru to be worried over you because of my problems. Demo…I just need some information about the Oniwabanshu."

"The Oniwabanshu? I don't see how they fit into your problem Taeya-dono."

"I know you don't Himura and that's the point. Listen…do they still live at the Aoiya in Kyoto?"

"Hai, Aoshi-san and Misao-dono run the Oniwabanshu now and Misao-dono is the okashira that she is."

"Arigatou gozimasu Himura. If Sanosuke comes back and asks for me…tell him…tell him that I wont be coming back," said Taeya softly.

"You won't be coming back? Taeya-dono…what is wrong?"

"Nothing I can't handle I just…I just don't want to get you guys involved."

"Taeya-dono…do you know the Oniwabanshu? Is that why you are going to them for help?"

"Hai…they are the only ones who can help me at this point Himura. Onegai, don't try to stop my leaving the dojo."

"I won't, just promise that you will be careful in your journey to Kyoto," said Kenshin as he hugged her softly.

"Arigato Himura," she said as she returned the hug and then walked back inside the dojo to pack her weapons. She came out minutes later in her ninja outfit, she had a pair of sais strapped to her thighs, a dagger on the inside of her shoe, a sword on both her hips, and a dozen kunai in her obi and gloves. She looked up and saw Kaoru and Yahiko waiting for her near the dojo's gate along with Kenshin.

She walked up to them and looked at her friends as she smiled, "Sayonara minna." Kaoru hugged her tightly as tears glistened in her soft ocean blue eyes. Yahiko smiled and slightly hugged his new friend. Kenshin hugged Taeya one last time and watched her open the gate and walk slowly through it.

As soon as both of Taeya's feet hit the green grass she began to run into the forest, not wanting to look back at the friends she was leaving behind because she knew of she looked back, even for a moment, she wouldn't want to leave them behind.

I'm so sorry for the VERY long time that you had to wait for this but i had family problems all week and it really got me down and depressed. I'm really srry...but this chapter is up so maybe i'll get some reviews to cheer me up? .


	5. Chapter 5

**So sry that you guys had to wait for this chapter! I will try to update this story at least once every two weeks! XD it's not a promise though! I thank everyone that reviews! Thank you soo much! Thank you Angel-FlameMary for reviewing and urging me to write and update faster! . **

**For those who want me to update faster…I'm sorry but I will not be able to. - If I wrote or updated any faster then the story wouldn't be any good, trust me. It would sound like a bunch of random things thrown together so I am sorry. I really want this story to be one of the best RK fics out there and you guys are helping me by reviewing and I am greatly thankful for every review that I receive! Blue fire angel the Oniwabanshu will be in my story and it was planed from the beginning.**

**I hope everyone reviews and enjoys this chapter cause I worked my butt off to type this up and getting it done! .**

**OOH! Quick note! I made a small mistake! In the first chapter I said Taeya was nineteen but I forgot this is two yrs after the whole incident in Kyoto so she is actually twenty-one. . That makes Sano the same age as her.**

Chapter 5

As Taeya walked to Kyoto, numerous thoughts swam freely in her head and many clashed with memories of the past. How was it that everything that was going on, at this very moment, had to do with the countless bits and pieces of the past buried in her mind, in a place so dark and deep, she couldn't find? If she could only remember the little things she couldn't…then maybe the situation she was in would make more since to her.

However, the one thought that kept running through her mind, through and between others, was: 'How does Sanosuke fit into all of this?' It was true, she was sure that Sanosuke wouldn't be on Hitomi and Nukasa's side but…where was he? Was the letter he received the night he left from Nukasa? Why in the world did he leave and not tell her where it was that he was going?'

A strong wind blew her hair around wildly and Taeya noticed that the sun had gone down an hour or so ago. She looked around at her surroundings and found a small clearing a few yards away from where she stood. Taeya gathered a few sticks and leaves that were scattered on the floor as she neared the clearing and started a small and simple fire. She sat on the cold grass next tot he fire she had made and hugged her knees closer to her chest as she saw Sanosuke's image immerge in the dancing flames of the fire.

'It's been two days since I last saw his face, since I last heard his soft, deep voice.' She grabbed her cloak and draped it slowly over her shoulders as she stared intensely at the fire. After a short while she found that her eyes beginning to feel heavy so she curled up on her side next to the fire and wrapped her cloak around her like a blanket to keep warm. The very moment her eyes were shut, she found herself lost in the memories of her past, however, this time the memories were not those of death and meaningless blood…it was that of those she loved.

Taeya ran up to a large restaurant and knocked heavily on the door as the pouring rain continued to soak through her slightly baggy black pants and medium dark blue tank top; the ice cold rain hitting her bare arms like needles. Taeya looked around her slowly as she waited for someone to answer the door, when she turned her head back around she was surprised to see a young black haired man standing in the entrance to the restaurant. He looked down at Taeya with his icy blue eyes and Taeya suddenly felt a chill rush up her spine. She looked up at his leg to find a young girl clinging to him but didn't ask about the girl, instead she said, "Do you happen to have a spare room? I have no money and I really need a place to stay."

The tall young man nodded his head after a short while as he gently pried the little girl from his leg and pushed her lightly inside the restaurant. He soon stepped aside and held the door open so Taeya could walk inside. "Arigato gozamasu," she said shakily as she stepped inside.

Once she was inside the restaurant and away from the harsh rain, Taeya knew why the young man at the door had hesitated in letting her come inside. Everyone in this restaurant…were ninjas. From left to right, she saw woman and men dressed in ninja outfits. A single thought hit her hard and fast as she turned around to face the young man who was at the door, "Is the by any chance…the Oniwabanshu headquarters? Are you…Aoshi Shinamori?"

The little girl that had clung to the young man's face earlier jumped up to her as she shouted, "Wai wai! That's him alright!" the young girl smiled up at Taeya and her sea green eyes sparkled brightly with joy. "Aoshi-sama is the best in the entire world, you mean to tell me you've never meat him before? I am Aoshi-sama's chibi-chan!"

"Hontou desu ka? What's your name chibi-chan?" Taeya asked sweetly as she knelt down to look into the girl's sea green eyes.

"My name's Misao Makimachi! What's yours?"

"My name is Taeya Kasuka. Hashite mashite Misao-chan."

Misao giggled, "Hashite mashite Taeya-san. You look like you could use some sleep…and some nice clean clothes since yours are all wet. Let me see if Aoshi-sama could get you a room next to mine and some clean clothes to sleep in, okay? Oh and then before you go to sleep you can braid my hair and sing me a song!" said Misao as she bounced through the crowd of ninjas to find her beloved Aoshi-sama who had disappeared when Misao started to talk to Taeya. After a short while, Misao came back with Aoshi close behind her carrying some clean clothes and a sleeping yukata.

"Here are your clothes Taeya-san. Your room is next to Misao-chan's, she'll show you where it is at."

"You don't have to call me that you know. Taeya would do just fine," she said as she smiled up at Aoshi who didn't say anything in return. Aoshi bowed slightly and went back the way he had come.

Misao grabbed a hold of Taeya's hand and led her up the stairs to show her room. As they climbed the stairs Taeya looked down at Misao as she said, "Is Aoshi-san always so serious?"

"Aoshi-sama? Yep, but I guess that's why I like him so much." Taeya looked down at the girl as she finished her sentence and smiled. Once inside the spare room, Taeya helped Misao change her clothes and dresses herself in the yukata she was given.

"Oi…Taeya-san, could I braid your long hair?"

"Braid my…hair? I-I guess it's alright…if you let me braid yours."

Misao smiled brightly up at Taeya and sat down on her futon as she took out a comb and jeweled ornament to tie the ends of Taeya's long hair. The two sat on the futon with their legs crossed as Misao braided Taeya's long ebony hair and Taeya did the same to little Misao's hair. "Taeya-san…do you have a sister?"

"No…I don't."

"Do you have a brother?"

"No."

"Do you have an otou-san and okaa-san?" asked Misao questioningly.

"……No."

"I don't have any of them either," said Misao as she held Taeya's hand lightly.

"You mean…you are alone as well?"

"Hai…in a way. I have the Oniwabanshu."

"I see," said Taeya as she nodded her head slightly.

"Taeya-san…could you be my sister?"

"Huh?"

"You are really nice…just like Okan and Omasu…but at the same time you are different from them. You are different because you don't have anybody and…and you understand the way I feel. You…" Misao began to cry softly and Taeya quickly but gently hugged Misao and after a short while began to rock her back and forth slowly. 'Her words were deep…she speaks words beyond her age.'

"Will you always be there for me Taeya-san? Can you at least be my pretend sister, onegai?" Misao asked in a soft and sleepy voice.

"Hai Misao-chan. I promise," said Taeya as Misao's eyes closed and the young girl fell asleep.

A few minutes passed and Taeya slowly rose to her feet and carried Misao to her room. She laid Misao gently on her futon and tucked her in but as she exited the room as quietly as she could she bumped into something hard. Taeya looked up into ice blue eyes then quickly looked away as she tried to step to the side out of his way but Aoshi stopped her by moving in front of her so she couldn't walk past him.

"Is there something wrong Aoshi-san?" asked Taeya as she looked up into his eyes.

"Is Misao-chan asleep?"

"Hai, she fell asleep a couple of minutes ago in my room but I carried her into her room and tucked her in." Aoshi nodded hi head and turned to leave but was stopped by Taeya's question.

"Misao-chan cares about you deeply...doesn't she?"

"Misao-chan has a childish crush. That is all that it is…she'll grow out of it when she is older," he said expressionlessly.

"I don't think so. Are you sure about that Aoshi-san?" she asked sweetly.

"How long will you be staying here?"

"How long will I be able to stay?"

"We of the Oniwabanshu have nothing against you so I have to say as long as you want. I am sure that it will be quite a while sense Misao has already grown an attachment to you."

"She's a sweet kid and I made her a promise that I intend to keep."

"Misao will notify you of what time we eat, train, and do other activities. If you'll excuse me, I have a small meeting to attend do with the rest of my men."

Aoshi bowed, turned on his heel, and left Taeya to herself. Taeya smiled lightly and headed back towards her room to catch some much-needed sleep.

Taeya's emerald green eyes snapped open and she looked at the small fire next to her only to see a blurry figure on the other side of the fire. She sat up and blinked until she could make out the figure that was now standing over her and her eyes widened in happiness as she stared into Sanosuke's chocolate brown eyes. The smile that leapt to her lips slowly faded, her eyes narrowed slight, and she looked at him seriously as she thought for a moment. "Sano…how did you know where I was?"

Sanosuke shrugged, "I don't know…I guess I just felt that you would be somewhere out here."

Taeya thought about the letter and what Hitomi had told her, "Sano…did you meet with Nukasa?"

Sano smiled slightly as his gaze turned mysterious, "Nukasa…yeah I did," he said smoothly.

Taeya felt threatened by the look in his eyes, his brown eyes were usually so bright and she could see everything he was feeling. She felt a chill spring into her spine but forced it away, "What did he want?"

Sanosuke's smile grew more, almost psychotic, "He wanted me to kill you," he said darkly.

Everything inside of her told her to run away before he did something to her but Taeya wasn't the type to run away from anything or anyone. Besides, this is Sanosuke who just said this; the very same Sanosuke she had kissed and joked around with…surely he didn't mean what he said. "Hontou desu ka? What did you say?"

"I said…gladly."

Taeya's eyes widened and before she had time to react, Sanosuke took out a dagger and pierced Taeya's stomach strait through. The dark crimson liquid spilling freely to the floor was quickly covering Taeya's dark blue shirt. Sano slowly withdrew the dagger from her stomach and watched as Taeya fell backwards onto the grass, a puddle of blood forming around her body quickly.

"Sorry kirei…but that's the way it is," said Sano softly as he turned away from her.

Taeya watched Sano through her blurred vision, he was slowly walking away from her, leaving her to die…alone. Taeya felt numb, she couldn't feel any more pain and she didn't even know if she was breathing at this point. Her eyes closed and she felt herself being hurled into oblivion.

Taeya's emerald green eyes snapped open and she instantly snapped her head towards the small fire beside her, peering through it's flames, and was slightly relieved when there was nothing there…nothing but the trees. Her heart was pounding in her chest like the ocean's waves crash against the rocks, it felt like it was trying to pound itself out of her very chest. 'Kami-sama…it was only a nightmare,' she thought as she stood up and put out the fire.

'I've been asleep too long. I need to get to Kyoto,' she grabbed her cloak from the floor and covered herself as she started on her journey once more. 'Misao-chan…I can't wait to see you and Aoshi-san again.'

"Aoshi-sama…can you come here a sec?" asked Misao as she waited for Aoshi outside the temple on the last step.

Aoshi steeped out and looked down at Misao's sea green eyes. "What is it Misao-chan?"

"Aoshi-sama…do you ever think about Taeya-san?"

Aoshi looked at Misao with an eyebrow raised in question, "Misao-can…why do you think of Taeya-san now?"

"Well because I haven't seen her in a year and a half and also because…a letter came from Himura in Tokyo. He says that he thinks Taeya-san is on her way to Kyoto see us."

"The battosai said that? Well it may as well be fact then huh? Misao…do you wish to come to the market with me?"

"Of course! Just let me tell Jiya!" said Misao as she turned and ran towards the Aoiya.

Aoshi stared after his lovely Misao. She had grown a lot in the last two years. She had gotten taller and her beauty had increased. She was still as stubborn as ever and liked to play tricks on him and everyone else in the Aoiya although she was now eighteen.

Misao walked back over to Aoshi and grabbed a hold of his arm as they walked towards the market. "Aoshi-sama…do you think Taeya-san would be surprised to see how much I have changed?"

"Aa…I'm sure she will still notice it is you clinging to her like a lost child when she looks into your beautiful eyes."

Misao blushed slightly and smiled up at Aoshi as she slightly tightened her grip on his arm. "Everyone will be happy when she walks through the Aoiya doors again. He he…Aoshi-sama, do you remember the first time you and Taeya-san practiced together?"

Aoshi looked down at Misao and smiled slightly at the memory, "Hai, I do. We had said that the first one to land a hit was the winner and…she beat me the first time she tried."

Misao laughed full heartily as they entered the market. "She was magnificent when she trained! She looked like an angel soaring in the air…one time I almost swore I could see her wings. When she beat you…even Han'nya was surprised. Oh, I can't wait to see her again!"

"Calm down Misao-can…she's not even in Kyoto yet," said Aoshi as he kissed the top of her head.

"Aoshi-sama…I'm glad that we are finally together."

"Aa Misao-chan…I am happy as well."

After Aoshi and Misao finished up there shopping they exited the market and headed back towards the Aoiya. Their trip was postponed, however, when Aoshi caught site of a tall man with brown spiky hair and the symbol 'bad' on the back of his jacket. "Sagara," Aoshi called out.

Sanosuke turned around and smiled when he saw Aoshi and Misao walking over to him so he decided to meet them half way. "Oi, what's up Shinamori? I see you and the itachi are together, ne?"

"Grrrr…don't call me a weasel!" roared Misao as Aoshi sighed and held onto her shoulders so that she would not beat up on Sanosuke.

"He-he he…calm down Misao-san…I was just seeing if you acted the same way seeing as you don't look the same if I do say so myself."

Misao blushed as she lowered her head and gently said, "Arigato Sanosuke-san."

"What are you doing in Kyoto all by yourself?" asked Aoshi as he stared down at Misao.

"Oh a couple of my friends said that Kyoto was a great place to make some money so I came with them and gambled. Hay, do you guys happen to have a spare room?"

"Well we did have one but Himura wrote us a not saying that an old friend was coming to stay with us," said Misao as she smiled at Sano.

"An old friend huh? So, who is this old friend of yours Misao-san?"

Misao smiled mischievously, "Her name is Taeya and she is really beautiful. Oi, maybe you two should share the room."

"Oh I don't know about that Misao-san…knowing her she'll probably hit me over the head with something and make me sleep outside," said Sano with a smirk.

Misao giggled, "Yeah that does sound like Taeya-san, doesn't it Aoshi-sama?"

"Aa…it does. A little too much like her if you ask me. Do you know Taeya?"

"Yeah…we're…involved with each other," said Sano with a smile.

"Nani?" shrieked Aoshi and Misao as they stared at him with wide eyes.

"Y-you mean like…a couple?" said Aoshi calmly as he recovered from the shock.

"Yeah…weird, huh?"

"Indeed."

"Sano…does she know that you are her in Kyoto?"

"Nah, it'll be a surprise for her, ok?"

"Alright then! Let's go before it gets too late."

"So you don't mind me stayin'?"

"He-he he, not at all!"

As the trio walked down the crowded streets of Kyoto, Aoshi was incased in his own thoughts of why Taeya would be coming to visit them without writing to them herself. In the past, Taeya had always sent a letter three or four days in advance and yet…she didn't even send a letter this time. When they reached the gates of the Aoiya's restaurant, Okina was already waiting for them outside.

The three walked up to Okina and Misao gave him a big hug before she began to speak. "Gomen we're late Jiya but we ran into an old friend. Remember Sagara Sanosuke? He knows Taeya-san sot it wouldn't be a problem if he stays with us, ne?"

"Aa…I remember Sagara, it's been quiet a while, ne? Well, if Taeya-san doesn't mind then I suppose that he can stay," said Okina as he looked at Sanosuke with a smile.

"Thanks old man," said Sanosuke with a smirk as he followed Misao and Aoshi up the stairs of the Aoiya.

"Shimatta! Could this day _possibly_ get any worse?" shouted Taeya as she entered Kyoto and the rain began to pour mercilessly down on her and everyone else who was on the streets.

The people who littered the streets ran into their homes as to not get wet but Taeya continued to walk on the main street that would lead her to the Aoiya. 'This reminds me of when I first got to Tokyo,' she narrowed her eyes, 'except it wasn't raining as hard.'

She stopped once she was inside the gates of the Aoiya, she stared at the door and was slightly surprised when it flew open and revealed a joyous Misao. 'Little Misao-chan…she's grown so much! S-she turned into a woman…and I wasn't here to see it,' thought Taeya as she smiled at Misao and walked towards her.

Misao and Taeya stood a few feet away from each other for at least a minute before the two closed the distance with a fierce hug. "Taeya-san you're back! I'm so glad to see you!" shouted Misao as she continued to hug Taeya.

"Oh Misao-chan…it's been far too long since my last visit! It's so good to see you!" said Taeya as she pulled away from Misao and looked into her sea green eyes. "How are you and Aoshi-san doing? What about Okina and the others?"

"Why don't you change into one of my uniforms and find out for yourself? You must be freezing…we thought that you would arrive before the storm hit," said Misao as she pushed Taeya inside the Aoiya and up the stair into her room before anyone else saw her. "Here, put this on," said Misao as she handed Taeya her Oniwabanshu uniform.

"Misao-chan…you're still wearing this? I think it's a little too short for me," said Taeya as she held up the uniform.

"It's not that short. I'm just half and inch shorter than you and it fits me fine," said Misao happily as she walked out of the room so Taeya could change. A few minutes later the door slid open and revealed Taeya looking very much like Misao, the only difference were her emerald eyes and her long ebony hair was in a high pony tail instead of a braid.

Misao hugged Taeya again; "I missed you so much Taeya-san."

Taeya stroked the top of Misao's head as she answered, "Aa Misao-chan…I missed you too. Hey, how about I stay up here in your room and you tell me everything that happened since the last time I was here instead of going down stairs and talking with everyone, okay?"

Misao smiled at Taeya and nodded her head in agreement. The next hour or so was spent telling each other funny and serious stories about what had happened during the past year and a half. Taeya smiled, "So you and Aoshi-san are together now? It's about time!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I knew he would eventually come out of his shell and tell me that he loved me, I just needed to be patient."

"It pays off to listen to me, doesn't it Misao-chan?"

Misao giggled, "Yeah…it does. What about you and Sanosuke Taeya-san?"

"M-me and…Sanosuke? Misao-chan…how did you know that we…eeto…"

"He's here in the Aoiya. Well, in your room to be more precise. That lazy bum was tired when he got here…said that he was gambling with a bunch of his friends."

"G-gambling? So then Himura was right…I had nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"Huh? Oh nothing! Let's go down and say hay to everyone else, alright?"

"He-he, alright…let's go."

After the party had ended and almost everyone passed out on the floor drunk, Taeya, Misao, and Aoshi made their way up stairs and to the hall. "Taeya-san, do you remember which room you stayed in the last time you were here?"

"Yeah, the same room I stay in every time I come, the one across from yours. Why?"

" 'Cause I am really tired and I'm going to go to sleep," said Misao as she slid open her door to her room and then turned to Aoshi. "Good night Aoshi-sama."

"Good night Misao-chan," said Aoshi as he walked up to her and planted a small kiss on her lips. Misao closed the door and crawled into her futon.

"So…she finally melted your heart, didn't she Aoshi-san?"

"Aa...she did."

"Good night," said Taeya as she turned on her heel and walked to her room.

"Taeya-san, Sagara is in there just to let you know," said Aoshi in a low voice; it almost sounded like he was worried.

"I know, Misao-chan told me when I got here," she called back as she slid open her door.

Taeya smiled softly when she saw Sanosuke lying on the floor next to her futon. Her smile grew slightly bigger, 'I guess he could stay there…as long as he doesn't roll over!' she thought as she crept into her futon and closed her eyes.

**Oh goodie! It took me a while to type this so I hope that you all enjoyed it! Since I updated before I was going to…please review! Purtty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG…I am so sorry that it took this long! I got grounded for something I did at school and I could use my computer! Please don't kill me!**

**Thank you soooooooooo much for EVERYBODY that reviewed and I REALLY hope that you guys continue to leave your wonderful reviews . **

**I just need to ask everyone something….would you like a happy ending or a sad ending? I wrote an EXTREMELY SAD ending and I am VERY happy with the way that it ended BUT I want you guys to like it too. If you want BOTH a happy and sad ending I could end it both ways. I'll just make like an alternate ending. Please tell me which you would like in your review OR you could just email me. PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 6 

"Hitomi…you have just dug your grave with the rest of these pathetic fools," said Taeya venomously as she drew her katanas from their sheathes and put them out in front of her.

"You talk with much confidence for one who is greatly out numbered my dear girl," said Nukasa seriously as he stared at her softly with his dark brown eyes. "Do you honestly believe that you will leave this battle alive?"

"Hai…that is exactly what I plan…but don't worry. I won't leave until I make sure that I leave you dead," she said as she turned and swung her sword at the masked man directly behind her. Blood splashed itself on her light blue top and dark pants as the sword slashed through the man's torso.

All the men rushed at her with their swords drawn and Taeya ran towards a giant tree in the center of the clearing. Taeya spun away from the tree the moment that she came face to face with it and pushed the man's face into the tree before tripping him and stabbing him square in the chest as he fell backwards. Three more men jumped towards her with their kudachis out in front of them. Taeya blocked all three of the kudachis with her two katanas and then quickly dropped down and side swept the three men. She used her katanas to pierce the two men's chest and at the same time, she brought her foot down on the third man and broke his neck.

"My my…quite talented aren't we, Taeya?" said Nukasa as he appeared behind her.

"Yeah, so?" said Taeya as she stood up off the ground and brought her katanas to her sides.

"Are you truly that eager to die, Taeya?" asked Hitomi as she drew her sword and smiled at Taeya slyly.

"Are you?" she said coldly as she raised her swords.

"Let us find out, ne?" Hitomi said while she rushed towards Taeya. She brought her sword down numerous times on Taeya but every time she thought that she had cut her, Taeya blocked her attacks like they were nothing.

'She is no amateur that's for sure,' thought Nukasa as he watched Taeya suddenly switch from a defensive position to an offensive one. 'She would be an excellent challenge, I wonder how her skills would match against my own.' As Nukasa finished thinking, he heard Hitomi grunt in pain and saw her katana fly through the air and land right in front of his feet.

Nukasa looked up to see Hitomi breathing hard and a large cut across her upper torso. "Taeya, do you care to fight with me?" asked Nukasa innocently.

Taeya shrugged, "It's your grave."

"How about we fight hand-to-hand? No weapons, ne?"

"Fine," said Taeya casually as she sheathed her swords and slipped into a fighting stance. They stood in complete silence for three minutes before Nukasa launched the first series of attacks. Taeya slipped between his arms and legs like a knife against butte.

'Not bad,' thought Nukasa as his leg shot out to trip Taeya and she easily back flipped into the air and landed softly on the ground. Her eyes widened at the speed in which he came at her with after she had landed. Taeya again slipped between his attacks despite his sudden increase in speed, she still found it easy to avoid his attacks.

'Where is he getting all this energy from? He doesn't even look that strong but then again I shouldn't be talking cause I don't look that strong either,' thought Taeya as she put her arm out to block his kick but staggered back a little bit dew to the amount of force that he had put into it. Taeya regained her composure in time to crouch down and avoid Nukasa's back handed punch. 'He is starting to piss me off. Does that cocky grin of his ever leave his damn face?' she said to herself as she blocked another series of kicks and stared into his dark brown eyes.

Taeya threw herself at Nukasa and brought him down with her as she punched the left side of his cheek. The two struggled with each other as they rolled on the grass. Nukasa landed on top of her and pinned her to the grass with her arms crossed high over head. "Looks like I am the strongest," said Nukasa as he stared down at Taeya.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you Nukasa." Taeya flipped him over her and stood up; however, she cringed when a sharp pain made its way through her left shoulder. "Uuhh!"

Nukasa looked at Hitomi with an angered expression as he saw the tip of her sword peeking out of Taeya's left shoulder. Hitomi pulled out her sword and kicked Taeya in the back, sending her rolling down a small hill. Taeya rolled on the grass and stopped rolling when her right hand landed in the ice waters of the river.

Taeya thought about getting up, though she had been wounded by Hitomi that didn't mean that she couldn't fight but decided against it for the time being when she felt someone's foot press against her back and then she suddenly couldn't breath. 'I can't…breathe!'

"Gaaaaaah!" Taeya shot up and accidentally hit Sanosuke across the face. Sanosuke tumbled away from her as he held his cheek in pain from his 'rude awakening' and stared at Taeya. Before Sanosuke had any time to say anything to her, Taeya hugged him tightly as tears began to stream down her cheeks and all of the anger that Sanosuke had felt faded away as fast as it had arrived only to be replaced by sympathy. "What is it kirei?" he asked soothingly as he rubbed her back with his hand slowly, trying to calm her down.

"I just want them to stop," she whispered in between her light sobs as she continued to cry into Sanosuke's chest.

"Want who to stop kirei?"

"The nightmares…I want them to leave me alone if…if only for just one night."

Sanosuke held her to him for a few minutes longer before he gently raised her head up so that she was staring up into his concerned chocolate brown eyes. "Let me help you. I'll always be there for you no matter what kirei."

"Yakusoku?"

"Yakusoku kirei," said Sanosuke while he wiped away her remaining tears with his thumbs. He looked into her emerald green eyes and then slowly began to lean his head closer to hers.

'He's going to k-kiss me,' thought Taeya as she saw him lean his head towards hers. 'I-I want him to kiss me.' An electric shock ran through her when Sano's soft lips pressed softly against hers.

When Sano was sure that she wasn't going to pull away from him he wrapped his arms around her small waist and slowly pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. His tongue caressed her lips and he was slightly surprised when Taeya opened her mouth to grant him access. The two were so lost in their passionate kiss that neither of them noticed the nosey couple who were peeking through the door.

Aoshi looked over at Misao to see a small smile on her lips. "Let us get back to bed Misao-san."

"Oh…do we have to?"

"Hai, come on," said Aoshi as he closed the door and left with Misao. Aoshi stopped in front of Misao's room and looked down at her with slight curiosity at the smile she still had on her face. "Misao-san, why are you smiling like that?"

"Remember the last time Taeya-san was here?"

"Aa, why?"

"Well before she left she told me not to stop trying to get your attention. She said, 'Misao-chan, no matter how hopeless the situation seems at the moment don give up on Aoshi-san. Aoshi-san is just afraid to admit his feelings for you…just be patient and you will get exactly what you want.'

"And Taeya and Sanosuke kissing makes you smile because?"

"After she said that…" Misao recalled their conversation a year and a half ago.

**Flash back **

"I promise I won't give up on him. I feel much better now Taeya-san, arigato but… in return you have to find someone to care for the same way that I care about Aoshi-sama."

"Nani? You know I can't do that Misao-chan."

"Demo…why not? You are very attractive and smart. I mean, all the guys here think you're hot and all you do is slightly smile at them as you pass by. Why can't you just go out with one guy and see how it goes?"

"Misao-chan…I am always leaving the Aoiya for a long period of time. Who would want to wait for …five months to see me?"

"Aoshi-sama, me, Okan-san, Jiya…"

"Besides the people who are my family Misao-chan. There is absolutely no man alive who would wait that long to see his girlfriend."

"I waited for Aoshi-sama most of my life Taeya-san and you know that. Tell me the real reason why you wont even try?"

Taeya sighed heavily as she sat down with Misao on her futon. "Promise not to tell no one?"

"Yakusoku."

"I won't try because…I am afraid to let anyone near me like that."

"Taeya-san just try. Onegai…just once. Try to let someone in. you will know who is the right person to let in when you see him. I knew Aoshi-sama and I were meant to be the very instant he looked into my eyes…and so will you Taeya-san. Promise to at least try?"

"…Yakusoku, Misao-chan."

**End flash back**

Misao laughed quietly after she had told Aoshi, "Obviously she did no t count on meeting Sanosuke and his charms."

"I take it that she finally found someone to love?"

"Aa, I am very happy for her," said Misao as she smiled up at Aoshi.

"Goodnight itachi-mesume," said Aoshi.

"Grrr…I told you not to call m-" Misao never finished her sentence as Aoshi captured her lips with his Misao laughed quietly after she had told Aoshi, "Obviously she did no t count on meeting Sanosuke and his charms."

"I take it that she finally found someone to love?"

"Aa, I am very happy for her," said Misao as she smiled up at Aoshi.

"Goodnight itachi-mesume," said Aoshi.

"Grrr…I told you not to call m-" Misao never finished her sentence as Aoshi captured her lips with his and Misao gave into the kiss as she melted in his arms. Aoshi almost lost himself in her sweet lips but found just enough strength to slowly pull away from her.

"Goodnight Misao-chan," said Aoshi hoarsely.

"G-goodnight," staggered Misao while she tried to regain her lost breath.

Taeya's green eyes began to open when she heard the birds chirping in the trees outside her window. 'No nightmares,' she thought thankfully as she sat up and looked at her side with a smile. Sanosuke was lying on his side and his arm was holding his head up as he smirked, "Morning kirei."

"Morning tori-atama," she said as she stood up and walked over to the closed window. "It's hot in here, ne?" she asked while she slowly opened the window and took pleasure in the soft cold breeze. A small bird flew towards Taeya as she put her hand out the window and the bird landed on her index finger. The bird chirped when Sanosuke came up behind Taeya and wrapped his arms around her waist. He planted a kiss on her cheek as she leaned against the windowsill as the bird flew back towards the tree. "You know, I have never been this happy before, Sano. I never even thought that I could be this happy."

"Well that was before you met me. Kirei…you know, I've been thinking…"

"You have been _thinking_? You were thinking? What a miracle," she said playfully.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. Listen, after we get this thing settled and all…what are you gonna do?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Are you going to stay here in the Aoiya with Aoshi and Misao or are you goin' to come back to Tokyo with me and the others."

"…I………don't know Sano. The Aoiya is my home but…I don't want to just forget about you and the others either. I guess…time will decide that for itself, ne?"

"Yeah…time will tell us. Oh anyways…Kenshin and Kaoru are coming to Kyoto with Yahiko."

"How do you know that?" asked Taeya as she now turned to face him.

"Because I woke up before you did and heard weasel and the icicle reading a letter that had arrived this morning."

"This morning? What time is it?"

"It is ten thirty a.m. kirei. Don't worry, it isn't that late."

"That is late for me. I should change and go help Misao-chan and the girls in the restaurant. I suggest you do the same…tori-atama."

"Alright fine. I'll be down in five minutes okay?"

Taeya giggled lowly and smiled when Sano walked over to her and placed a small lingering kiss on her lips.

"You do this everyday?" asked Taeya as she cleaned the table where a couple had just finished eating.

"Is it hard for you? Do you want to do the dishes instead?" asked Misao as she helped Taeya wipe down the table.

"No way, remember what happened last time?"

Misao laughed at the memory, "Yeah, we had to buy more than a dozen plates because of your clumsiness." Misao and Taeya laughed innocently as they began to walk back to the kitchen but gasped when a kunai flew past them and sunk itself into the wall behind them.

The two girls turned their heads tot he wall behind them to stare at the kunai stuck in the wall and saw a white piece of paper tied to the end of the kunai. Taeya walked up to the wall, quickly untied the piece of paper, and stuffed it in her pocket as she saw Omasu coming.

"Oi, are you two alright?"

"Yeah," answered Misao with a smile, "could we go on a break?"

"Sure, as long as you are back in fifteen minutes.

"Alright, you got it Omasu-san," said Taeya as she and Misao walked up the stairs and into Misao's room.

"Let me read it first, Taeya-san," said Misao as she sat down next to Taeya on her futon.

"How about I read it aloud?"

"That works. As long as I get to be a part of what ever is going on."

Taeya shook her head, "No, Misao-chan, it is too dangerous. Besides, Aoshi-san wouldn't let you even if I did."

"That kunai could have cut my face and do not forget that I am the okashira now not Aoshi-sama."

Taeya sighed, "You are just as stubborn as ever."

"And you are still as soft as ever when it comes to me. Hurry and read it."

Taeya unfolded the paper and began to read its contents out loud.

Taeya-san,

Even with the help of the Oniwabanshu you will not make it through this ordeal alive. Do not forget that it was the Oniwabanshu that cast me out to begin with. You just made this easier for me now that you and the Oniwabanshu are in one place. Do not forget that you are just postponing the inevitable.

Nukasa Newen

"Nukasa Newen…now why does that sound so familiar?"

"He use to be a member of the Oniwabanshu back when Aoshi-san was the okashira."

"Oh no I remember him! Aoshi-sama cast him out because he liked to kill people for the fun of it. Aoshi-sama told me that he wanted revenge on the Oniwabanshu, that is one of the reasons that he didn't want me to be okashira. Taeya-san, why in the world would he be after you?"

"Because I was the one who captured him. Back during the revolution, after Aoshi-san cast him out, the Imperialists put something like a want on him. I just so happened to be the one to run into him first so I captured him." Taeya let out a sigh, "All of this could have been avoided if I had paid more attention to Hitomi and stopped her from forming an alliance with that rat."

"Taeya-san…Hitomi was your friend at one point and although you knew about her pack with Nukasa you trusted her to do the right thing and she didn't. That is not your fault, Taeya-san. That is a mistake that she made and I bet you anything that right now, at this very moment, she's wishing that she never crossed you. No one would want you for an enemy Taeya-san, trust me."

"As true as that might be, Misao-chan, Nukasa is no push over, he wont be an easy opponent to defeat."

"Well, you will beat him in the end no matter what and then you are gonna come and live with me and Aoshi-sama in the Aoiya."

Taeya smiled at Misao and nodded her head as she stood up off the floor and crumpled the note, "You are absolutely right Misao-chan, there is nothing to worry about because I got this covered."

"Taeya-san, I am going to go on a quick round, want to go with me?"

"Sure," said Taeya as she and Misao changed into their ninja uniforms. The two jumped onto the Aoiya's rooftop and were ready to leap off onto the other building's roof when they heard someone shriek.

"Aaaah! Run, get out of my way!"

Misao and Taeya ran down the steps and back into the restaurant to find everyone running towards the exit in a panic and the two girls understood the customer's fear when they laid their eyes on Hitomi and two dozen masked men. "Misao-chan," said Taeya, "duck." The two crouched on top of the stairs and stared over at Hitomi.

"Why are we hiding instead of kicking their asses?"

"Misao-chan, were did you learn how to talk like that?"

"You. Now answer my question."

"I just want to see what they are after before I jump in a _kick their asses_. Now quiet down."

"Step out of the way old man! We are here for Taeya and the leader of the Oniwabanshu, Shinamori Aoshi!" shouted Hitomi as she unsheathed her katana.

Omasu, Okan, Shiro, and Kuro jumped in front of Okina in a protective manner and stared at Hitomi fiercely as they all prepared to fight.

"You are all members of the Oniwabanshu and you will pay for your incompetence!"

"You bark pretty loud for someone's lackey, Hitomi," said Taeya casually as she suddenly appeared at the door with her weapons at her hands.

"Why don't you concentrate on the ugly witch, Taeya-san and I'll deal with all her hench men," said Misao as she took out her kunai and slipped into her kenpo-fighting stance.

"Misao-san, don't you think that we should fight a battle like this in a more…open area where no one will get hurt?" asked Aoshi as he and Sanosuke appeared behind the two women.

"Aoshi-sama?"

"Aoshi-sama? So you are still the leader of the Oniwabanshu? Hrm, after all this time I would have thought that a new, younger leader would have taken your place but I guess I was wrong."

"Oi, I'll have you kn-" Aoshi gently elbowed Misao on her side and silently told her to be quiet.

"Why don't we fight near the river? There's no one around there at this time," said Sanosuke.

"The place does not matter to me at all. The end result will be the same regardless," said Hitomi confidently.

"You are right Hitomi, the end result will be the same no matter where we fight. Your death has been assured this very night." Taeya turned on her heel and the four followed her out the Aoiya and to the river. Hitomi and her masked soldiers followed from a distance as they too made their way to the place where they would fight. Taeya walked silently along the side of Sanosuke and Misao. "Gomen nasai Aoshi-san. I never meant to drag you and Misao-chan into this mess," she said softly as the wind blew her hair lightly around her when she reached the river.

"Do not apologize to me, Taeya-san. It was my fault that Nukasa is out there…I let him escape. Misao and myself are here because we want to be. If you had asked me to fight I would have helped you, you are like my younger sister."

"And you couldn't have left me behind even if you had wanted to. I would have followed you here and helped you fight," said Misao with a bright smile.

Taeya smiled and drew her swords once again when Hitomi and her masked men arrived. Sanosuke and everyone else slipped into a fighting stance as Taeya thought, 'I don't even need to ask Sano why he is here because I already know the answer to that.'

The wind picked up slightly as Hitomi unsheathed her sword and brought it out in front of her. Hitomi rushed at Taeya and brought her sword down on her but found that Taeya had done the same attack; she had anticipated the attack before hand.

'Concentrate,' thought Taeya as she blocked another of Hitomi's attacks. Taeya pushed forward with her katanas in an attempt to catch Hitomi off balance but noticed that Hitomi had back flipped into the air and the very moment that Hitomi's feet touched the ground Taeya's legs shot out and tripped her. As soon as she began to fall forward Taeya jumped into the air and raised her swords over her head to strike Hitomi.

Hitomi fell forward and hit the ground hard on her side. She looked up to see Taeya coming down at her, her swords coming sown hard and fast but Hitomi was able roll away from the brutal attack. Hitomi stood back up and looked venomously at Taeya, "This will be the last battle between you and I."

"Indeed it will Hitomi, indeed it will," said Taeya coldly as she narrowed her bright green eyes into slits. In Taeya's eyes there was something that wanted desperately to break free and take over…something that she had locked away and tried to _keep_ locked up. However, the lock was faltering as she continued to glare at Hitomi; the thrill to kill was beginning to resurface and Taeya now had to battles to fight…one against herself and the other against Hitomi.

**If you didn't read the note at the top please read it! Again I am VERY sorry that I haven't updated my stories but please forgive me! Thank you to all who review and keep reviewing! Don't forget that our reviews inspire me to keep on writing. .**

**Love much,**

**Bball chick**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I own Rurouni Kenshin! I really do! **Hears police sirens outside house** Damn it all! I guess I really don't. --

People in bold are the ones who have an account here on and the ones that aren't bold are anonymous reviews.

**Angel Flame-Mary -** Thank you for reviewing all my stuff and pushing me to update! You are such a great friend so please continue to review my stuff and please update your story and thank you so much for the xanga site! It's awesome!

**call death today** - Thank you for all your reviews and I hope that you will continue to read my story! .

**Cutie in the hood –** wow, thank you for the compliment! I am glad you like my story so please continue to read and review!

Trinity - Thank you for reviewing and all the wonderful compliments you have given me Trin!

Blue – OMG, you have been reviewing my stuff whenever you get the chance and I appreciate it so much cause I know how busy you are. (Aren't we all .)

Sesshy's Angel – Thank you so much and I hope that your mom feels a lot better! Tell her I said hi, k?

Mega Shortness – You are so cool, though at first you really freaked me out. You were _super_ nice and even had some of your friends open accounts on just to review my stories and I can't even begin to say how happy that made me feel. . You are so cool and again…THANK YOU!

**Blue fire angel** – Thank you for your reviews and please continue to review my stories! Every review helps.

**Hiei's Ice Maiden **- . Thank you so much and I am glad that you liked it. I _really _hope that you will continue to review my stories. I can't wait 'til you update your stories! I love **Hiei finds Boton's Diary** it is so awesome.

**XxOtakuxBeanxX **– I am glad that you like it and please continue to review! Pretty please?

The crazed – You're new, but that's ok. I am glad that you like it so far so please continue to review!

**NONSO1985B – **Sara…thank you for reviewing and I will help you when I have the time. . Please continue to review my stories!

Thank you soo much for reviewing and please continue to review! Those make me soo happy! You can't even begin to imagine how happy they make me. I am also sorry if I missed anyone. For those who just read and don't review…keep reading and maybe leave a small review this time?

**-- Unfortunately…I have a small announcement to make. TT I will not update this story for a short while because it is April…and since I do my High School at a College…we get out around May 27th. When I first got their I needed 200 credits and write now I only need 180…which I am going to cut down to 170 after I take an English test on Monday and I will also cut it down to 160 after I take 2 more math tests. Usually I wouldn't let school get in the way of my stories but I really want to get through with High School when I turn 16 so…I really need to get as much down as possible and the math course that I am doing is Math II. It has worksheets that you have to take home and do and I can't really do them at home because I write and type and do a lot of chores around the house. -- I am so srry…please try to understand and PLEASE don't bite off my head in your reviews for what I just said. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The two young women who had once been friends now stood on opposing sides and it was clear by the look on their faces, that one of them would loose their life at the end of their battle. Hitomi rushed at Taeya and brought her swords down on her but found that Taeya had the same attack. Taeya smiled inwardly at Hitomi's slightly angered gesture as she regained composure; 'She has no clue that I can read her like an open book.'

Their intense sword fight continued for what seemed like hours on end but was, in reality, merely five or six minutes. The clashing and banging of swords echoed through the air, the grunts and blood lingered in the air, and none of them were faltering. Hitomi began to get agitated when she noticed that Taeya was _enjoying_ the fight; she didn't seem like she was trying. She had entered the battle with much confidence but it had quickly faded in the last two minutes.

Hitomi raised her katanas in the air and brought them down hard and fast but hit nothing but the ground beneath her. She hesitantly looked up to see Taeya coming down at her with her sword out in front of her. Hitomi rolled to the side to avoid Taeya's deadly attack but cringed when she landed roughly on the other side of where she stood moments ago. Her hand went to her right arm and she felt that it was drenched in blood already.

"It is quite obvious who the winner is, ne Hitomi?" asked Taeya coldly as she walked slowly towards Hitomi, who was slowly crawling away from her, fear evident in her light hazel eyes.

As Taeya walked up to Hitomi, her eyes seemed to darken and a feeling of pure hunger rushed throughout her body, a feeling she had not felt for a long time suddenly wanted to be known; the hunger for…blood. As she stood over Hitomi and held her katanas over her head to give a finishing move, she tried to force that feeling away but the only thing she did was calm it down. Taeya brought her katanas down fast for a nice clean cut but stopped when she heard a familiar scream; the swords halted less than half an inch above Hitomi's head.

"Ahhhh!" cried Misao as one of the masked men was able to sneak up behind her. Her eyes widened as she realized with full force that she would not be able to dodge him, 'I-I'm going to…to die!' she thought as she closed her eyes tightly, wishing the man to go away.

Misao opened her eyes when she heard a disgusting gurgling noise and felt something cold splash onto her bare legs and lightly on her face. Misao looked at the man, her eyes wide with amazement, and saw a sword sticking more than half way out of the middle of his stomach, blood dripping to the ground from his wound and from his mouth. Misao looked over at Taeya, her right arm was extended and the sword that she had held within her hand was no longer there. 'Taeya saved me,' thought Misao as she looked and Taeya and suddenly saw Hitomi grab the sword from the ground that Taeya had deflected and stood up. "Taeya, look out behind you!" she shouted out but was too late.

She watched hopelessly, almost in slow motion, as Taeya turned around to block Hitomi's attack but was too late. Misao visibly flinched as she saw Hitomi swing her sword to the side and then Misao slightly smiled when she saw Taeya jumped back. Taeya cringed in pain as the sword slashed her upper torso and felt blood spill to the floor as well as on her hands. As soon as she landed on her feet she lunged at Hitomi with her left and caught her off guard.

Hitomi's eyes widened in pain as she felt Taeya's sword pierce through her chest and suddenly couldn't breathe as blood spilled slowly out of her mouth. She felt Taeya remove the sword from her body, she fell to the floor and then…she was nothing more than a dead corpse lying on the now darkened grass.

Aoshi looked over at Misao and saw that she stood motionless, looking at Taeya who was kneeling on the grass next to a body that he figured was Hitomi. Aoshi rushed towards Misao and killed a masked soldier who was aiming some kunai at her. Sanosuke and Aoshi looked at Misao with concern, "Misao-chan, what's wrong?"

"T-Taeya-san…she's…"

Before Misao had finished her sentence, Sanosuke ran towards Taeya and knelt beside her. "Taeya…are you alright?" he asked as concern gripped his heart.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry …about," she said weakly as she tried to stop him from seeing the blood that stained her hands and outfit.

Sanosuke grabbed her hand away from her torso and froze. "Taeya…" he said as he helped her stand up off the ground.

"Sano…I'm fine," she said strongly as she gripped the side of her torso.

"You don't sound fine," said Misao with concern, guilt and pain stained her beautiful sea green eyes.

"Misao, don't you even _think_ this is your fault!" said Taeya sternly.

"Demo…"

"Demo nothing Misao-chan. It's not…your fault," Taeya's last words faltered as her eyes became heavy and closed as she suddenly went limp in Sanosuke's arms.

"Let's get her back to the Aoiya to treat her wounds," said Aoshi as he grabbed Misao's hand and led her back to the Aoiya while Sanosuke picked Taeya up bride style and followed close behind. Aoshi opened the door to the Aoiya still holding Misao's hand and for a second he didn't do anything but stare at Kenshin and his friends. He quickly recovered, "Okina, call the doctor," he said as he slowly let go of Misao's hand and stepped aside so that Sanosuke could get through.

"Oh, Kami-sama," said Kaoru as she looked over at Taeya's bloodied from. "Taeya-san."

"She'll be fine," said Sanosuke as he made his way up the stairs to their room, "just make sure that damn doctor gets here fast."

Kenshin and the others watched Sanosuke hurry up stairs with Misao close behind him. They turned to Aoshi for an explanation as he sat down next to them. Aoshi sighed, "Do you want me to tell you what happened to Taeya-san or do you prefer Misao to tell you?"

Misao was kneeling over Sanosuke who was kneeling over Taeya while he cleaned and bandaged her wound. It was only after Sanosuke was finished tying the knot on the bandage did Misao speak up. "Sanosuke…will she be alright?"

"Don't worry 'bout her itachi…she just needs to rest and recover is all," said Sanosuke while he stood up and was slightly surprised when Misao hugged him.

"Gomen nasai tori-atama. I didn't mean for her to get hurt and distracted because of me."

"Shh…it's okay itachi. Taeya wouldn't want you to blame yourself over what happened down by the river. She doesn't blame you, I don't blame you, so you shouldn't blame yourself either."

Misao let go of Sanosuke and smiled as she heard the door open and the doctor came in. "Should I start calling you 'brother' now or will tori-atama do?"

"Nani?"

"Don't 'nani' me. I saw you two last night," whispered Misao darkly.

"Misao," called Aoshi from the door.

Misao winked at Sanosuke and walked out of the room with Aoshi. 'Hrm, that little weasel,' thought Sanosuke as he knelt down next to the doctor and Taeya. "Will she be alright doc?"

"Hai, you did well in cleaning and bandaging the wound as fast as you could. The wound will heal in time, however, she needs to rest. She lost a lot of blood so she will be a little out of it," the doctor stood up and walked back out, "if there are any complications call me."

Sano sighed in relief as the doctor left, he looked down at Taeya and then at her arm, noticing for the first time that both of her arms were also bandaged. "You scared the shit out of me. Don't you ever think about doing that again."

"Gomen," came a soft and weak whisper.

Sanosuke looked back over at Taeya's face and saw that her green emerald eyes were now open and she was smiling weakly at him. "Taeya, you're awake. The doctor said that you would be out cold 'til tomorrow."

"Well…he was wrong, huh? Don't worry about me Sanosuke, these...are nothing but little…scratches to me."

"He, yeah right. You say that but you don't really mean it," said Sano with a light smirk.

Taeya smiled back, "How are Aoshi and Misao? They didn't get hurt or anything like that… did they?"

"Naah, Shinamori is fine and so is the weasel. They are really worried about you though, Misao acts like your little sister and Shinamori is actually acting like a big brother would. You guys act a lot like family, huh?"

"Yeah, we are really close so I guess that you can say that they are my brother and sister. At first I tried not to get to attached to them but…Misao-chan got to me." Taeya smiled and tried to sit up by herself but winced when she felt a sharp pain rip through her torso.

"Hey, don't be movin' around or you'll reopen your wound." Sanosuke put his hand behind her back to support her and then gently maid her lay back down. "The doctor said that you might get some cold and hot flushes through the night so I won't be going anywhere for tonight. Are you sure you're okay?"

Taeya looked at him with a little annoyed look and said, "Yeah I'm fine. You know, I think I am kinda tired."

"Then why don't you close your eyes and go to sleep?"

'Cause…" she started in a sleepy voice but didn't finish her sentence as her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep. "Tired," she mumbled out.

"He, yeah I know you are," said Sano while he stood up and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the living room but not before removing his white jacket and placing it over Taeya's sleeping form. "Oi, Misao, where do you guys keep your bandages and stuff around here?" he asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Misao look at him with a small smile.

"Here, I already have everything that you might need ready for you," said Misao as she handed Sanosuke a few rolls of bandages and a medium sized face cloth. "You are probably going to need some cold water too, huh? I'll go get some," she said as she picked up a small bucket and ran outside to the well.

"Arigato!" said Sanosuke and then looked down at Aoshi, "Oi, Shinamori, is she okay?"

"Aa…she is just worried about Taeya-san. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Aoshi-san, how did Taeya-san end up here at the Aoiya? She seems very attached to you and Misao-chan," said Kaoru as she, Kenshin, and Yahiko sat down across from Aoshi.

"Aa, Misao and Taeya-san are a lot like sisters. At first Taeya-san didn't mean to get so attached to any of us but…Misao got to her…just like she got to all of us at one pint or another."

Kaoru smiled, "At least Taeya-san found a home among people she can relate to and feel comfortable with. Aoshi-san, why did Taeya-san go to Tokyo if she was at peace here with you?"

"Because of Himura," said Misao as she walked towards Sanosuke with the cold bucket of water and set it down at his feet. "One of the many things Taeya-san and I have in common is that we don't give up." She sat down next to Aoshi as she continued, "After I told her that you helped me find Aoshi-sama and how you defeated Shishio she wanted to find you sense she finally knew that you were really alive. Himura, you were the very first person who ever showed Taeya-san how good people can be if she gave them a try. You were there for her when her parents were murdered and you helped her recover from her injuries when she fought against her enemies."

Kenshin nodded his head, "Aa…Taeya-dono will be fine, ne Sano?" asked Kenshin as he tried to change the subject and alter the serious but depressed mood that hung in the air.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I'm going to go back up stairs to make sure that she is fine and doesn't need anything," said Sano as he picked up the small bucket full of water and walked back up the stairs and into Taeya's room.

Misao smiled and wrapped her arms around Aoshi's arm, "Aoshi-sama, that ahou is in love with Taeya-san. It is so easy to tell how it is that he feels about her, ne?"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you Misao. I'd say it's pretty damn obvious that you're in love with Aoshi, ne?" said Yahiko tauntingly as he glared mischievously at Misao.

"Yahiko, watch your mouth!" hissed Kaoru.

"Rrrr…you pipsqueak! I'll-"

"Misao, calm down," said Aoshi smoothly, "don't forget that Taeya-san and Sagara are upstairs and they are most likely asleep."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, gomen. You know, I think I'll go and make everyone some dinner and I'll make something special for Sanosuke…he must be hungry." Misao stood up and walked over to the kitchen to start cooking.

Sanosuke closed the door behind him as he entered Taeya's room and then sat down next to her while he reached out and put his hand over her head. Noticing that her temperature had risen, he dipped the small face cloth in the cold water and draped it over her forehead.

The moment the cold cloth made contact with her skin, Taeya let out a small moan and slowly turned so that she was lying on her side. 'She shouldn't be lying on her side like that. She might reopen her wounds.' Although that was what Sanosuke was thinking, he didn't even attempt to mover her into the position she was in only moments before. He removed the towel from her head and re-dipped the cloth on the cold water and then placed it back on her head.

Taeya moaned again and that was when Sanosuke noticed that she no longer had her hair in her usual ponytail, it had come undone somehow and was fanned out on the floor underneath her. His hand cleared her of some of the shorter locks of hair that were covering her lovely face from his view. Although he had cleaned her hair from her face, his hand remained on her right cheek and, without his consent, his hand began to slowly caress her cheek.

The door slid open and Misao slowly walked over to Sanosuke with a ray in her hands. "Sanosuke, I brought you some food and some sake. I thought you might be hungry since you missed dinner."

Sanosuke looked a little startled, 'Missed dinner? Shimatta, time sure does fly by when you're busy with something doesn't it?' "Arigato Misao, I was getting a little hungry. Oi," his eyebrows rose as he looked down at the ohaki, "Jou-chan didn't make this did she?"

Misao smiled, "He he he, no she didn't. I made it all by myself."

"You? You made these?" he asked as he pointed down at the Ohaki.

"Yeah I did. You got a problem with it?"

"Well no, no I don't. I just…never thought that you could cook," he grabbed one and began to chew it with light caution. "Hey, these are really goof. At least we all know that Shinamori won't go hungry after he marries you, huh?"

Misao blushed a light shade of pink; "Oh shut up tori-atama! But thanks for the compliment I guess," she said as she stood up.

"Oi Misao, could you bring me a blanket or two with a pillow?"

"Yeah sure. Hold up, I'll be right back in a second." Sanosuke looked back down at Taeya as he swallowed down some sake, 'I think I know why you didn't why to leave. Misao had a lot going on, no parents, no siblings, and no grandparents. She was alone; like you. You wanted to at least try and give her the happiest life she could have since you couldn't. You did a great job Taeya.'

Misao came back in the room with the blankets and pillow and set them down at Sanosuke's side. "Is the water still cold?"

Sanosuke dipped his finger in the water and then pulled it back out, "Yeah, it is still cold. Arigato Misao."

"No problem. You know, if you weren't here then I would be the one looking after her and treating her wounds. Just make sure she's comfortable, okay?"

"Alright, goodnight itachi."

"Humph…goodnight tori-atama."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters! I am just borrowing them .

**Gomen gomen gomen gomen! Gomen nasai for the long wait! I am through with school until the 20th of June so I will be updating as much as I am allowed to. For your patience, as well as your threatening reviews, I have written a LONG 8th chapter for all of you! . Please read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"Alright, goodnight itachi."

"Humph…goodnight tori-atama."

When Sanosuke heard the sliding door close he lifted his hand up to feel Taeya's temperature but never checked it as she let out a slight shiver. 'Cold,' he thought to himself as he wrapped her gently in one of the blankets that Misao had brought for him. Sanosuke laid down beside Taeya and thought about staying up all night to make sure that she was comfortable and nothing happened but he knew that Taeya would be mad at him if he stayed up all night just for her. He decided to catch up on some sleep and his eyes slowly closed.

"Aoshi-sama?" asked Misao as she knocked lightly on Aoshi's door.

Aoshi walked over to the door and quietly slid it open, "Misao? What are you still doing up? Everyone else is asleep."

"Can I come inside?"

"…Sure."

Misao opened the rest of the door and closed it once she was fully inside of Aoshi's room. She sat down on the futon with Aoshi, "Taeya-san…her attacker is Nukasa. He was an omitsu at one point, one of us…I remember."

Aoshi looked over at Misao and stared at her, "Where are you getting at Misao?"

"Nukasa told Taeya-san that she could not hide from him and that he was going to kill her. She is going to want to attack Nukasa head on…by herself."

Aoshi raised an eyebrow, "Taeya-san told you all of this?"

Misao shook her head, "No…she did not but…I know that is exactly what she will want to do. She is going to want to leave the two of us behind just like she attempted to leave Kaoru and Kenshin behind in Tokyo when she came here to Kyoto. She is going to want to go up against Nukasa and his army of men all by herself Aoshi-sama!"

"Misao, calm down. If that is what she wants to do then let her do it Misao."

Misao glared at Aoshi with much intensity, as she continued, "No! Do not tell me what to do! I will not allow her to fight by herself and die! I will not-"

Aoshi put his hand over Misao's mouth and glared at her with just as much force in his eyes as was in hers. "Quiet down, Misao. Everyone is asleep…calm down."

Misao nodded but the intensity in her eyes never left. "Gomen nasai, Aoshi-sama…but I will not just stand idly by and do nothing while someone I love throws their life away. I will not have it. Taeya-san is like y sister and you know that better than anyone, she is closer to me than Omasu and the others." Misao paused for a short while and then said, "Aoshi-sama…my mind is made up. When Taeya-san eaves…I shall be leaving with her no matter what anyone says to convince me otherwise."

Aoshi nodded his head in understanding and wrapped his arms around Misao, "I know that I will not be able to stop you no matter how hard I try…so I will be coming with you."

Misao smiled and returned Aoshi's tight embrace, "Aoshi-sama, could I stay here tonight?"

"Of course Misao." Aoshi laid down and covered both himself and Misao with the blanket as he once again wrapped his arms around Misao's small waist and brought her closer to him.

"Aoshi-sama…do you love me?"

"…Aa Misao, I do love you."

The peace and quiet of the night came and went too fast for the residences of the Aoiya. Misao awoke when she felt something cold brush her hair gently out of her face. Her sea green eyes slowly fluttered open to look into ice blue ones. "Aoshi-sama…what are you doing in my room so early in the morning?"

Aoshi slightly sat up and looked down at her with slight amusement, "This is my room Misao. And if I remember correctly you were the one who asked if you could stay here with me." Misao suddenly remembered the night's events and slightly blushed as Aoshi smiled softly at her. "How do you feel today, better?"

Misao nodded her head as she too sat up, "Much better than yesterday that's for sure. I should go and make everyone something to eat before they start complaining about breakfast."

Aoshi shook his head; "The Battosai has already made everyone breakfast this morning. He said that he wanted all of us to rest and take it easy today…especially Taeya-san."

"Himura is always cooking isn't he? Poor guy never gets a break. Have you seen Taeya-san or Sano this morning?"

"Iie, I have not been in their room today, I have been very occupied with you, Misao." He again slightly smirked when he saw Misao blush; "Do you want to go see how they are doing?"

"Hai," said Misao as she stood up and tightened the obi around her uniform. Aoshi and Misao walked over to the room where Taeya and Sano were and knocked on the door as lightly as they could. "Eeto…hello, are you guys up?"

"There's no need to be polite itachi, come on in," replied Sanosuke in a voice that was barley above a whisper.

"I thought that you would be asleep. How is she doing?" asked Aoshi quietly as he and Misao both sat down next to him.

"She's doing fine. She woke up for 'bout five minutes around and hour or so ago but she fell back to sleep. Her wounds seem okay, she hasn't reopened them or anything but you know Taeya, the instant she has enough energy to get out of that bed she is gonna want to do everything as if she had never been injured."

Aoshi looked over at Misao, "Sounds just like you when you get injured, ne?"

Misao smiled and shrugged, "Yet another thing that we have in common."

"So how long have you and Taeya known each other?"

Misao thought for a moment, "Hmmm…around eight years I believe," she said and then looked over at Aoshi for reassurance.

Aoshi nodded his head in agreement, "I would say that it has been that long as well."

"She's like your sister so I guess that you would like to spend a little time with her alone. Why don't the two of you take her of her for me for a little while I get some fresh air, would you mind?"

"Not at all, I was actually just going to ask if you wanted a break."

"Arigato you guys," said Sano while he got up off the floor and walked out of the room.

"Misao-chan, why don't you go get some more bandages for we can change her old ones?"

"Alright," Misao left to go get some clean bandages and in a few minutes came back and sat down next to Taeya and Aoshi.

"Arigato, Misao-chan."

"Aoshi-sama…why didn't you let me tell Hitomi that you were no longer the okashira? I am the okashira now."

"Because then Nukasa would want you dead instead, that is why."

"Aoshi-sama, I am not a little kid anymore so I really do not need you to protect me. I took on the roll of okashira in your place because the on Oniwabanshu needed one, I felt that I was strong enough to lead them, and I can protect myself without you. You cannot take away from my roll as okashira Aoshi-sama."

Aoshi finished bandaging Taeya's wounds and then took Misao's hands in his as he spoke, "I know that you are not a child anymore Misao, trust me, I know but that does not mean that I cannot protect you. I love you I will never allow you to get hut even _if_ you are the okashira. Your health and safety comes before anything else…even orders. Ashitero Misao…always."

"Ashitero, Aoshi-sama."

"And I love the two of you but…do you have to wake me up so rudely, Aoshi-san?"

Misao and Aoshi looked down at Taeya with an embarrassed and shocked expression as they both spoke, "How long have you been up?"

"The very instant that you put your hand on my wound," replied Taeya a little painfully.

Aoshi blinked and looked down at her wound to find his hand pressing down against it quite hard and removed it immediately. "Gomen nasai-Taeya-san."

"Daijoubo, just do not do that again, it hurt."

Misao giggled softly and smiled at Taeya, "Are you hungry?"

"Hungry? I guess not."

"But you should eat _something_. You have not eaten anything sense yesterday _morning_."

Taeya sighed in defeat knowing that in her weakened state; she would not be able to deal with both Aoshi and Misao. "Alright, alright…just don't bring me too much, okay?" Misao nodded and smiled, then stood up and left Taeya and Aoshi alone.

"Are you really okay, Taeya-san?" asked Aoshi quietly with a little concern within the words he let out of his mouth. The concern that Aoshi displayed for Taeya was truly that of an older brother; it made Taeya smile contently knowing that she had people that cared so dearly for her.

Taeya nodded her head and slowly sat up, "I told you that I was fine, Aoshi-san, and I mean it. This cut doesn't even hurt that much anymore." The two of them sat in silence until Taeya spoke up again, "Gomen nasai."

Aoshi blinked, "Nani? For what?"

"For scaring you and Misao-chan the way that I did. I should have reacted faster and I shou-"

"Taeya-san, it is fine. You are alive and that is what counts. Demo…in the heat of battle against Hitomi you seemed different. You seemed…cold. What happened?"

Taeya remained silent for a while and then answered Aoshi's question the best that she could; "The hitokiri of the past attempted to resurface once again while I was fighting with Hitomi. There was this…desire for blood, a sort of…_hunger_. I _wanted_ to kill Hitomi; I wanted to see the blood pour out of the wounds that I inflicted upon her. I-"

Taeya paused and looked up at Aoshi with sadness glinting in her emerald orbs.

"I never want to be the little girl that I was during the Revolution, Aoshi-san. The little girl that everyone thought was so kawaii and innocent but I was not innocent…I was no where _near_ innocent. Back then, during the bloodshed of battles, I _enjoyed_ killing people and hearing them cry out for mercy thinking that they all deserved to feel as miserable as I did; I was such a horrid child. I never wanted to feel that way again but when I was fighting against Hitomi all hell broke loose. I almost lost against myself but when I heard Misao-chan scream…when I heard her scream she mad me remember who I was _now_ and she saved me, she saved me a second time, Aoshi-san."

Aoshi smiled lightly and nodded his understanding, "Aa Taeya-san, she saved me as well. Everyday that I thought that I should be dead, her smile brought me closer to her and made me feel at ease. I thought to myself: 'If I had died with my fallen comrades then I would not have had the pleasure of seeing her brilliant smile today.' Just that smile of hers helped me survive the rough obstacles in my way. I understand the effect that Misao-chan has on you because she has it on me as well. I am just happy that she chose to wait for me instead of moving on without me."

Complete silence settled within the room once more for a couple of minutes before Taeya spoke up again to ask Aoshi a question that she already knew the answer to. "Where is Sano?"

"Sagara stepped out of the Aoiya a little before you awoke. He said that he needed to get some fresh air."

"Aoshi-san, could you help me make my way down the stairs to the dinning room?"

"Nani? What for, Taeya-san?"

"Minna…eats in the dinning table and that includes me, no matter what condition I happen to be in, Aoshi-san." Taeya began to slowly stand up and Aoshi put his arm around her waist to help her. "Arigato, Aoshi-san."

"Are you certain that you are not in any pain, Taeya-san?" he asked while they slowly exited the room and made their way down the stairs.

"I would be a liar if I said that it didn't hurt but it really doesn't hurt that much. It's just another little scratch compared to my past injuries. No big thing, ne?"

"If you say so Taeya-san, but I really do think that you should be lying down resting upstairs."

The two of them were almost at the bottom of the large flight of stairs, "Oh come on, Aoshi-san, don't even give me that shit."

"Oro? Taeya-dono, eh…should you not be upstairs in bed resting?" asked Kenshin as he turned around and saw Taeya and Aoshi sit down at the table.

"Iie, I am fine. It's not as if I am dying or anything serious like that. I do not see why I cannot come and eat at the table like everyone else. So, what's to eat anyways?"

"Misao-dono helped me make some miso soup and rice balls that she did. It is delicious Taeya-dono, here, try some." Kenshin handed Taeya a bowl of miso soup and a small plate of rice balls.

Taeya picked up a rice ball and bit into it, "Mmmm, yummy! This _is_ delicious, Misao-chan!" Taeya quickly finished the remaining rice ball in her hand and grabbed two more.

"Geeze," said Misao as she watched Taeya slurp down the miso soup. "For someone who said she was not hungry you sure ate what we put in front of you pretty damn fast. Do you want some more, Taeya-san?"

"Iie, but thanks anyway, Misao-chan. It was very delicious," Taeya said while she smiled in gratitude at Misao.

"Yeah Misao-chan," added Yahiko, "maybe I should move into a dojo with a woman who can actually cook. Your food is so much better than the food Kaoru makes us eat," grinned Yahiko.

"I can hear you, you know!" said Kaoru angrily as she glared at Yahiko. Kenshin and the others laughed as they stood and cleared the table of their empty plates.

"Here," said Omasu and Okan, "we will wash the dishes today."

"Arigato," everyone chorused as they left the kitchen.

"Oi, Okan-san, Omasu-san, do you need any help?"

"Uh…sure you can help," called Omasu, surprised that Misao wanted to help with the dishes.

Taeya entered the kitchen, "What do you need help with?"

"Oh, Taeya-san, I thought that you were Misao-chan, gomen nasai."

"That's okay, do you want me to wash the pile of dishes over here?"

"Iie, we are fine, you shouldn't do anything that involves movement and that _includes walking_, Taeya-san," said Okan seriously.

"Oh come on you guys, I already said that I feel alright."

"Hmmm…alright you can walk around but don't you even _think_ about doing anything else. And stay away form the dojo!"

Taeya sighed, "Fine." She walked out of the kitchen and towards the Aoiya's dojo. She heard fighting noised coming from the inside, 'Just my luck, maybe they want to spar with me for a little while,' she thought as she slid open the door to find Shiro and Kuro engaged in sparring match with each other. She smiled hopefully, "Oi, can I join?"

The two men ceased their fighting and looked at Taeya with a lopsided smile. The knew that she could hold her own against the two of them with no problem; they were about to nod their heads when Misao's voice popped inside of their heads.

'If Taeya-san asks if she can spar with the two of you, you tell her no. If she gets hurt anymore than she already is, I am going to hurt you so bad you will not be able remember your damn names. Got it?'

Shiro and Kuro shook their heads, "Not right now Taeya-san, after you get better, ne?"

Taeya inwardly sighed and growled loud enough so that they could hear her, "Fine," she turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her angrily. "Ow," she whispered as she cringed lightly in pain. 'Damn it all to hell.'

"Oi, are you okay busu?" asked Yahiko worriedly as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, I a, fine, nothing to worry about," she said as she straightened up and rose to her natural height.

"Are you sure?"

"Want to fine out, Yahiko-chan?" Taeya asked with a smile.

"You mean you'll spar with me? Hanto?" asked Yahiko excitedly.

"Of course, I promised you that I would when we were in Tokyo, 'member?"

Yahiko took out his bokken and grinned, "Alright then, Taeya-san, it's your call so don't be surprised when I win." Yahiko charged at her and Taeya moved to the side at the last minute, tripping Yahiko in he process. "You holding back on me?" asked Yahiko as he stood back up.

"Maybe I am. You are too slow, Yahiko. Pick up the pace," said Taeya as she carelessly dodged his bokken. She heard Yahiko growl lightly and smiled, 'Good, at least he is getting the picture.' Taeya spun on her heel and hit Yahiko in the back of the head with the back of her fist.

"How are you doing that?" said Yahiko in frustration. "You are wounded so you should be slower but you are even faster than when I saw you training in the dojo when we were in Tokyo."

"You are right, sense I am injured I should be slower than I was when I was _not_ injured and given the fact that I am trying not to reopen my wound in the process…you should have been able to hit me at least once. You see, Yahiko, you are too slow. You are too focused on how fast I am moving and how I am going to move an when that you slow down your movement making it easy for me to predict from where you are going to try and hit me from."

Yahiko stood silent for a while, taking everything that Taeya said in and understanding what she meant. "Oi, Taeya-san, do you think that you could teach me how to fight your way?"

Taeya smiled, "Of course, but you have to promise that you will continue to study the Kamiya Kashin style, yakasuku?"

"Yahiko nodded, "Yeah, yakasuku! So, where do we start first?"

"Well, why don't you just try to do whatever it is that I do, alright?"

Yahiko nodded his head again and watched as Taeya crouched down and jumped into the air to execute a perfect round house kick. When she landed on her toes she grunted and Yahiko was at her side in an instant. "Are you okay, Taeya-san? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"Iie, I am fine, Yahiko," Taeya forced a smile as she stood straight again. "So, aren't you going to try it?"

"I guess," said Yahiko slowly and stood in front of Taeya. He crouched down, trying to imitate Taeya's style, however, Yahiko's came out a little sloppy and he almost slipped. When he didn't hear Taeya's criticizing voice he looked up, "Well, aren't you going to criticize me?"

Taeya shook her head and walked up to Yahiko, "For a first that was a hell of a lot better than I thought it would have been. You learn fast, Yahiko, hmmm…let me see," Taeya looked at Yahiko and thought for a moment before she spoke again. "Why don't you try this instead," Taeya said while she looked up at Yahiko and spread her legs a little shorter than shoulder length and crouched down.

"Why did you spread your legs this time?"

"Well, I forgot the fact that you are shorter than me so the way that you _jump_ off the ground will determine just how well you execute your attack. Here, you try."

Yahiko did as he was told and to his surprise, he executed it a lot better than when he had first tried it. "Wow, did you see that? I did it! It worked!"

"Excellent Yahiko, but it is far from perfect. What else do you want to work with?"

"Can you show me some of your warm ups?"

Taeya was about to speak when a familiar and cocky voice interrupted her. "How 'bout she shows you later?" said Sanosuke as he stood behind Taeya. "She shouldn't be doing _anything_ but lying down upstairs getting some much needed rest."

"Oh c'mon! Don't tell me that I have to hear it from you too Sano! I already said that I am fine and I mean it."

"No, you just want to think that you are fine and that you are not injured when you really are. If you were fine then you wouldn't be grabbing your side every once in awhile."

Taeya sighed in defeat, "Fine then," she said as she bent down and whispered into Yahiko's ear. "Meet me tonight at eight in the dojo and I'll show you my warm ups, ne?"

Yahiko nodded his head and walked into the dojo noticing that Kaoru was already waiting for him with her wooden sword. "See you tomorrow Taeya-san."

"See ya," Taeya called back to Yahiko and then turned around to walk towards the direction of the temple.

**Hey! I know that I said I wouldn't update again until the 27th but I got a lucky break and got some EXTRA time to type up this chapter for you guys! . Please review, it only takes a second!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Please enjoy, read, and review! . THANK YOUALL FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! LOL So sorry that it took me so damn long to update. -- I have been getting writer's block lately.

Chapter 9 

"See you tomorrow Taeya-san."

"See ya," Taeya called back to Yahiko and then turned around to walk towards the direction of the temple.

"Oi, where you walking off to kirei?"

"The temple," she said simply.

"I told you no training and no training means you can't train in the dojo, outside, _or_ in the temple."

"I am not going to train in the temple, baka. I am going to clear my head," she said as she turned and smiled at him.

"Clear you head…of what?" he said, slightly concerned.

"Just…things. Do not worry about me, I'll be fine and back for dinner, okay?"

Sanosuke nodded his head in understanding, "Sure, but…do you want me to come with you?"

Taeya shook her head, "Iie, but you could come get me for dinner if you would like."

"Hmm, sounds good to me, see you then." Sanosuke waved to her then turned and walked into the Aoiya.

"Sano, where is Taeya-san going?" asked Misao as she watched Taeya walk away from the Aoiya.

"Said she's going to the temple."

"Aoshi-sama is at the temple. Maybe she wanted to talk to him…or…"

Taeya opened the door and saw Aoshi sitting near the balcony. "I knew you would be here today, Taeya-san. Would you like me to leave and give you some privacy?"

"Arigato for the offer Aoshi-san but…I have always allowed you to hear my conversations when I speak to them," she said as she kneeled before the large statue of Buddha. Taeya took in a deep breath and slowly let it out as she began to speak, "Today makes it fourteen years, does it not? I almost can't believe it myself. I hope that I have not disappointed you in anyway, that is the last thing that I would want to do. My hands are stained with the blood of countless men and women I killed during the Revolution. Do you still see me the same way? Otou-san, okaa-san, I believe that I have finally found peace after all these years of torment. A man, Sagara Sanosuke, has unleashed the bright little girl I was before the Imperialists took you from me. He has made me feel so happy and…I think that I have finally fallen in love. Otou-san…okaa-san…ashiteru. Ashiteru… Always."

Taeya covered her face with her hands when her eyes began to water and Aoshi's voice reached her ears. "Daijobou?" he asked softly as he sat down behind her. He saw Taeya nod her head slowly as she wiped away her tears.

Taeya turned to Aoshi; "It is just so hard to try not to think of what could have been if they had not died. I-I…" she wrapped her arms around Aoshi's waist and rested her head just below his shoulder.

"I know, I know," said Aoshi as he gently cradled Taeya in an effort to comfort her tormented soul.

"I love you so much Aoshi-san. You and Misao are the brother and sister I never had the chance to have. A-arigatou gazimasu for being there for me when I needed you the most," Taeya said shakily.

"Taeya-san, Misao and I will always be there for you when you need us. We will never leave you alone."

Taeya slowly pulled away from Aoshi and stood back up as she smiled down at him, "I know you will not leave me alone." She extended her hand out to him and helped Aoshi up when he took her hand. "Should we return to our meditating or should we eat?"

Aoshi was about to answer Taeya when he heard her stomach growl lightly. A light smile appeared on his lips, "Aa." Taeya smiled and let a giggle escape her lips as she and Aoshi turned to leave the temple in search of a place to eat.

"Oi, where are you going in such a rush, Sano?" asked Yahiko when he saw Sano hurriedly put on his shoes and open the door.

"Where does it look like I'm goin' to you little brat? I'm goin' to go get Taeya over at the temple so she can have some dinner."

"Ummm…actually Sano, Taeya-san is with Aoshi-sama and I am positive that Aoshi-sama took Taeya-san out to eat at a restaurant," said Misao in a voice that was in between a serious and nervous tone.

"What you talkin' 'bout itachi? Taeya asked me to go get her. So if she was going to go eat with Shinamori then why would she ask me to go get her for she can _eat_ dinner here at the Aoiya?"

"Kuso," she mumbled as she walked over to Sanosuke. "She probably forgot what day it was or something. Aoshi-sama always takes her out to eat once a month and this happens to be the day he said he was goin' to take her out. She forgets things all the time Sano, so don't be mad at her, ok?"

"Mad? Why the hell would I be mad at her for forgetting? Besides, why does Aoshi take her out to eat once a month anyways?"

"Uh…e-eeto…I think that you should let Taeya-san answer that one when she and Aoshi-sama get back."

"Misao!" yelled Okan and Omasu as they entered the dining room area. "What the hell are you doing down here? Hurry up and get back to helping us upstairs. Do not forget this was your idea, Misao-chan."

Misao rubbed the back of her head, "Gomen nasai Omasu-san, Okan-san. I'll be up in a minute, ok?" Okan and Omasu nodded their heads and walked back up the stairs. "Well then, I better get going."

"Oi, itachi, what was your idea?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"Why not?'

"'Cause you might tell Taeya-san about it and then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"So who says I'm gonna tell her the surprise your planning? What's it for anyways?"

"Okay, okay! It's going to be her birthday next Friday and we were planning a party for her. You know, to show her how much she means to us."

"See, that was all ya had to say. No worries, itachi, I won't tell her anything."

"So then what are you going to get her for her birthday?" asked Misao as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

Sanosuke blinked as he thought about it, he didn't have any money…at least not enough for a decent gift. He thought for a few more seconds before and idea hit him, "I'm gonna give her the best birthday present I could possibly give her."

"Honto ni? What is it?" asked Misao excitedly.

"Calm down, it's not for you and I highly doubt you would even want to think about me giving you Taeya's present. Shinamori would hang me from a tree or somethin'. 'Sides, it's nothing little kids should hear."

"I am NOT a little kid! I am only three years younger than you are tori-atama!"

"Well, I'm still not goin' to tell you," said Sano with a wicked grin.

Aoshi and Taeya walked back to the Aoiya on a full stomach. "Did you enjoy your dinner, Taeya-san?"

"Mmmm…I did! It was _delicious_! You sure do know how to pick your restaurants," she said as she rubbed her stomach with content.

"Hn, I got it from all the years I've spent around you. Taeya-san…does Sagara know that you are with me?"

"Sano? Yeah, I told him…" Taeya stopped walking and froze. "…I told him to pick me up at the temple for dinner." Taeya put a hand on her forehead as she shook her head side to side, "I can't believe I forgot to tellum that you were taking me out to at tomight! Argh! How in the seven hells could I forget? Do you think he'll be mad at me?"

Aoshi slightly smiled at her, "Maybe he will be a little mad but he will not stay mad at you for very long. You and Misao are the same way, easy to get mad at but hard to _stay_ mad at."

"Well…I guess you are right. Let's head back to the Aoiya then."

**Yeah okay I know! Not a long chapter compared to the others and I am sorry but I have been so busy lately that I barely had time to even type up thesefive pgs for you guys. I just hope that you can just wait a little longer for me to put up the next chapter and I PROMISE that the next chapter will be MUCH MUCH LONGER! AT LEAST 12 pgs long! I have the last chapter of my Inuyasha story called: Sesshoumaru's True Love that I have to finish writing and typing up. I am working on ANOTHER RK and IY story.**

**The pairings for my RK are Misao and Sanosuke. And the pairing for IY are Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and Inuyasha and MOC named Katara. . When I put them up, check them out, k?**

**Bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

A Rurouni Kenshin Story: **Can Our Love Endure?**

Chapter 10

Previously… 

"It's going to be her birthday next Friday and we were planning a party for her, you know, to show her how much she really means to all of us here. So what are you going to get her for her birthday?" asked Misao as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

Sanosuke blinked as he thought about it, he did not have any money…at least not enough for a decent gift. He thought for a few more seconds before an idea finally hit him, "I'm gonna give her the best birthday present I could possibly give her."

"Honto ni? What is it?" asked Misao excitedly and Sano merely chuckled at her.

"Okina! We are back!" shouted Taeya as she opened the door to the Aoiya and stepped inside.

"Taeya-san, how was your dinner?" asked Okina as he turned the corner by the stairs and saw her.

"Mmm, it was great, Okina. What about your dinner? I hope Misao-chan here did not blow it out of proportion," she said as she hugged Misao lightly from behind.

"Our dinner was also great. Misao-chan has grown into a marvelous cook."

"Glad to heat it," said Taeya happily and then in a low voice so that only Misao could here, "Where is Sano?"

"Oh, he's upstairs in your guys room. Why? Where else did ya think he would be?" Misao walked over to Aoshi and hugged his arm. "Oi, are you tired?"

"Aa, could you walk me to my room?" asked Aoshi softly.

"Hrm, you sound just like a little boy, Aoshi," said Misao with a smile and walked up the stairs to her room with Taeya and Aoshi. "Good night, Okina," they yelled back just as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Goodnight!"

The three laughed and giggled…well, Taeya and Misao laughed and giggled as they made their way towards Taeya's room. The two girls ceased their giggling and chattering when they laid eyes upon Sanosuke.

"Fuck, Shinamori. You should have told me that you were taking her out to dinner. She might have forgotten to tell me, but I expected more from you." Sanosuke stood up off the floor and glared at Aoshi heatedly.

Aoshi returned Sanosuke's heated glance and Aoshi looked like he was going to punch Sanosuke in the face.

Taeya felt bad that she forgot to tell Sanosuke about her and Aoshi already having dinner plans. She did not know how to start to apologize to him for forgetting. Upon seeing Taeya's face Misao knew that she wanted to be alone with Sanosuke so she grabbed Aoshi's hand and left the room, closing the door behind her.

After a long silence, Sanosuke spoke up, "So, why aren't you talking, kirei?"

Taeya looked at him suspiciously, "What do you mean? Aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? For what?"

"For forgetting to tell you that I had dinner plans with Aoshi-san," Taeya answered, feeling a little guilty that she forgot to tell him.

"Nah," answered Sanosuke casually. "You and Shinamori are like brother and sister. Besides, Misao-chan explained that the two of you go out to eat once a month. But…I would like to know why, the little itachi wouldn't tell me why. Said that it was something that you should tell me. Why do you and Shinamori go out to eat every month on the same day?"

Taeya nodded her head and walked over to where Sanosuke was sitting. She sat down on top of her futon and hugged her knees close to her chest as she spoke. "Because…today is…the day my parents were killed."

"Oh, I see." Sanosuke moved closer to Taeya and wrapped his arm around her waist as he brought her closer to him and made her lean her head against his chest. "So, how did Aoshi end up taking you to dinner?" he asked with a slight smile.

Taeya smiled and hugged Sano as she leaned against his chest. "Well, that was kind of funny. I forgot that Aoshi-san meditated at the temple close to dinnertime and I went to the temple to pray for my parents, you know, to talk to them. The whole time that I was talking to them and telling them everything that was going on, Aoshi-san was listening to me. After I had finished praying and bowed my head, he came up to me and apologized for over hearing my prayers. The two of us started talking about it and…well, then my stomach growled so he took me to eat. Ever since, it became tradition."

Sano nodded his head and smiled at her warmly, "Gomen."

Taeya shook her head and smiled back at him, "It's okay, Sano. You don't have to be sorry." Taeya released her hold on Sanosuke's torso and stood up, "I am going to go outside for some fresh air, okay? Oh, I think that you should go and apologize to Aoshi-san for your little outburst earlier when he was in here. It wasn't his fault though, he thought that I would have told you about it."

"Hai, I'll go and apologize to him in a while. You want me to sleep in her with you or do you want me to sleep somewhere else?"

"Eetto…I think you should sleep in the living room or something."

"Nani? Why?" asked Sanosuke with a shocked face.

Taeya smiled at him innocently, "You are the one who asked so I say leave before I come back from my walk or else."

Sanosuke crossed his arms over his chest and puffed lightly, "You're mean, Taeya."

She giggled, "Hai, tell me something that I do not know tori-atama." She winked at Sano and then left the room.

Sanosuke scratched the side of his head and sighed, "He, she sure is somethin'."

"Yahiko," hissed Taeya as she walked through the grass of the back of the Aoiya that lead to the dojo. She stopped walking as she heard a _whoosh _sound coming towards her. She ducked to avoid the weapon that was thrown at her and then jumped back so that she could get a good look at her attacker. The air swirled her hair around her face and her eyes glowed predatorily, but they returned to normal when she saw that her attacker was…a small cat. '_Nani?'_ she thought as she stood up and walked over to the cat.

The cat meowed softly as Taeya's hand caressed its head slowly. "Hmm, how did ya get out here, kitty?" The cat merely meowed at her again and walked away slowly. Taeya propped her head to the side as she stared after the cat. "Now, wasn't that weird?" Taeya lifted her arm over her head and caught a wooden boken in her hand. "Oh, ohayo Yahiko."

Yahiko sighed in defeat, "Shimatta, how do you do that?"

Taeya smiled as she stood up off the grass and let go of Yahiko's boken. She ruffled his hair a little, "Practice, Yahiko. Practice. Now, want to get to learning?"

Yahiko smiled widely, "Hai!"

"Good. Now I want you to do a round house kick," she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Alright," answered Yahiko as he attempted to do the roundhouse kick that Taeya had asked him to do.

Taeya watched Yahiko in silence and saw his first mistake when he landed wrong. "Your foot is too far out to the side, Yahiko. Bring it in more," she said as she continued to watch him intently. She smirked when Yahiko moved into perfect position to do the roundhouse kick. "Yoroshii. Saa, mouichido yatte goran."

"Hai!" Yahiko attempted to go it right this time, but he rotated too much.

"Matta," said Taeya as she watched him, "matta." She smiled the smile that a teacher would when their students were able to go on to the next level. Yahiko finally nailed the move down, "Anata no koto wa totemo hokori ni omoimasu wa ko desu."

Yahiko smiled, "Arigato, Taeya-san. And I'm not a child, so don't call me one!"

Taeya broke out in giggles and small laughter at his little out burst. "We will do some more tomorrow, okay? It is already pretty late and I need to get some sleep."

"Alright, that's fine, I guess."

Yahiko and Taeya walked back towards the back entrance to the Aoiya, hoping that everyone had already gone to sleep. To their disappointment, it seemed that everyone was still up and about. Taeya draped an arm over Yahiko's shoulders as they entered the Aoiya. Yahiko slightly blushed, "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Trying to convince everyone that we were not just outside training baka," she whispered and Yahiko nodded at her words.

They both walked towards the stairs and just before they reached the first step, Okan came around the corner and saw the two of them. "Taeya-san, we told you no training sessions until you get better," she said with a stern look.

"I know, Okan-san. Yahiko and I weren't training. Yahiko was helping me take a walk around the Aoiya's garden."

"He was? Yahiko, were you helping Taeya-san get her mind off of training for a while?" Okan smiled as Yahiko nodded his head, "I should have known that you would not let her train in the condition she is in."

Taeya and Yahiko both sighed as Okan turned and left. "That was close," they whispered. Taeya let go of Yahiko and smiled, "Arigato…twerp."

"Hn, don't mention it. Can we train again tomorrow though? I really want to learn some more ninja moves from you, Taeya-sensei."

Taeya smiled at Yahiko's enthusiasm, "Hai. We can train some more tomorrow but now you have to go and get some rest. Get going you twerp."

Yahiko nodded his head and walked past Taeya to the other end of the Aoiya to where his room and Kaoru and Kenshin were sleeping. Taeya turned around to climb the stairs to her room but stopped when she saw Misao standing on the second step of the stairs.

Taeya gave Misao an innocent smile and stood still as she continued to smile at Misao; pretending that nothing happened. "…Taeya-san…are you sure you are feeling alright?" asked Misao.

"Hai, if I was not feeling well enough to do something then why would I push myself?" Taeya tried to give Misao the innocent answer, but Misao knew her better.

"'Cause that's how you are," said Misao with a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Taeya could not help but smile at Misao's statement; it was completely true. Misao was so much like Taeya that it was kind of scary. "Gomen nasai, Misao-chan. I just could not help it," she said with a slight sigh.

Misao's smile remained on her face as she spoke, but Taeya knew that it was a forced smile. "Daijoubo, Taeya-san. Do you need any help washing up?"

"Hai, I still cannot move around that much without it hurting a little, arigato gazimasu. Oi…did Sano…apologize to Aoshi-san for yelling at him?"

Misao smiled again as she and Taeya entered the bathing area, "Hai, you should have been there to see his face, Taeya-san. I think that tori was scared that Aoshi was going to punch him."

Taeya giggled lightly, "Aoshi-san wasn't too hard on him, was he?"

"Iie, demo…he did say that Sano had to sleep outside tonight." The two young women busted out laughing. After they were able to calm down their laughter, Taeya undressed and removed her old bandages from her wounds. "Taeya-san, are you sure you are okay?" Misao asked as she finished re-bandaging Taeya's wounds and began to comb her long hair.

"Hai Misao-chan. I am healing slowly, but efficiently. Could you braid my hair this time?"

"Hai, demo…we are going to look like twins when we step inside the Aoiya," said Misao softly.

"Ne, Sanosuke and Aoshi-san will tell the difference, won't they?" Taeya awaited Misao's answer and was about to turn around to face Misao when she heard no reply from Misao, but stopped when she felt Misao lean her head against her back. "Misao, daijoubo ka?"

"Iie, I don't want to loose you like I lost my parents and grandparents. You're my Taeya-neesan and I don't ever want to loose you, ever."

Taeya slowly turned around and embraced Misao in a sisterly hug. "Misao. You will not loose me; I am not going anywhere. I will always be here for you when you need me, Misao. Coming to the Aoiya was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I was stuck in a never-ending abyss when I met you. Misao, you pulled me out of that abyss and pulled me closer and closer to light and humanity. YOU are the reason why I am here Misao, you saved me. You gave me another chance to live in the world."

Misao clung on to Taeya as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'll always be there for you when YOU need me Taeya-neesan, always. I promise. You were the first person who knew what it was like to loose everything and everyone you cared about. You understood my pain like no other and I am so happy that you helped me, Taeya-neesan."

The two women wiped their tears and stood up as Misao clipped a silver ornament on the end of Taeya's braid. As Taeya stood up, Misao was slightly surprised. She and Taeya looked so much alike, the only differences between them was that Taeya was slightly taller than Misao and her eyes were an emerald green whereas Misao's were a sea green color. Taeya's hair was slightly longer than Misao's and it was a dark black whereas Misao's was a bluish black.

Misao was taken away from her reverie as she heard Taeya's voice. "Should we get going?"

Misao smiled, "Hai." Taeya and Misao walked side by side as they walked underneath the Sakura trees and the half full moon. They arrived in front of the Aoiya's door and opened it to find Aoshi and Sanosuke talking to each other in a friendly manner. "Ohayo," said the two girls as they walked inside and saw them talking.

Sanosuke turned around to face them and grinned. "Oi, Misao, what the hell did you do to her? She looks just like you. Anyways, what took you guys so long? We thought that you guys died in there or something."

Taeya stared at him and then gawked when she saw what Sanosuke was wearing. Hi usual white outfit was completely blue! He was wearing Oniwabanshu colors and his outfit looked like a lot like Shiro's, though she had to admit that it looked a hell of a lot better on Sanosuke. His red hair band was now a dark blue, but his hair was still its usual spiky mess.

She snapped out of her daze when he spoke to her. "Close your mouth, kirei, you're getting drool all over the place."

Taeya snorted, "The, don't flatter yourself," she said as she punched his arm and Sanosuke slightly chuckled.

"Shinamori here is making me sleep outside tonight. You going to keep me company, kirei?"

"Iie, you deserve to sleep outside…by yourself." Taeya smiled when she saw Sano' slightly disappointed face.

"Hn, all right then, g'night," he said as he walked out the door and winked at Taeya over his right shoulder. "Guess you have to sleep by yourself tonight then."

Taeya blushed at his words and wink, "Yeah, guess I will." She, Misao, and Aoshi made their way up the stairs as Taeya called back to Sano, "Good night tori-atama." Taeya and Misao gave each other a hug before they went into their own rooms for the night.

Taeya had been laying on her futon for about twenty minutes now and she sat up and walked over to her window. '_Why can I not sleep?'_ she asked her self as she turned around and stared at her futon.

An image of her and Sanosuke appeared on the futon. Sanosuke was lying on his back sleeping and she was curled up at his side with her head and left hand resting on his chest. '_Is that why I cannot sleep? Because Sano is not with me?'_

She turned back around and slowly opened her window. The cold night breeze sent slight goosebumps around her arms. She leapt on to a near by tree and the jumped to the ground. She looked around the Aoiya's yard and sensed Sanosuke was behind her, but she pretended not to know that he was there.

Sanosuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him as he lowered his head and whispered in her ear. "Told ya you couldn't stay away from me." He began to slowly nibble on her ear lobe and Taeya tried not to giggle.

"I just thought…that you would…get l-lonely out here by…yourself," she said quietly as she gave herself over to Sanosuke. She turned around slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies closer together in the process. "You missed me tori?"

"Always kirei," whispered Sanosuke lightly as he pressed his lips lightly against hers.

**Sorry that it took me so long to put up the next chapter but I have been busy and I almost lost interest for finishing this story but thanks to Peter (Sagara Sanosuke) I got back into the groove. . Thanks a lot!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Can Our Love Endure?**

**A/N: I want to know how many people reading this story would like to read a lemon/lime? I have had the idea for a long time but I did not know for certain if I should go ahead and put it up. Please help me! There is a little umm…lime? on here. Sorry this is going to be a short chapter. I have finals and stuff at the college for the next month. . Next semester won't really help me none either because I am taking 17 units. **

Chapter 11 Previously… 

She turned back around and slowly opened her window. The cold night breeze sent slight goosebumps around her arms. She leapt on to a near by tree and the jumped to the ground. She looked around the Aoiya's yard and sensed Sanosuke was behind her, but she pretended not to know that he was there.

Sanosuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him as he lowered his head and whispered in her ear. "Told ya you couldn't stay away from me." He began to slowly nibble on her ear lobe and Taeya tried not to giggle.

"I just thought…that you would…get l-lonely out here by…yourself," she said quietly as she gave herself over to Sanosuke. She turned around slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies closer together in the process. "You missed me tori?"

"Always kirei," whispered Sanosuke lightly as he pressed his lips lightly against hers.

After a few moments, Sano put more pressure into their kiss and slowly eased his tongue into her warm mouth. Taeya let out a small moan as her tongue brushed against hers and she pulled him closer to her.

The two became lost in their passionate kiss as their tongues continued to explore one another's mouths. They both came up for air and tried to slow down their harsh breathing.

Sanosuke lifted Taeya up and pushed her back up against the tree trunk that she had climbed down from. Another moan accidentally escaped her lips and she let out a small gasp as she felt Sano's lips at her throat. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers entangled themselves in his smooth hair.

"Sano…" she groaned and wrapped her legs around his hips and smiled when Sano let out a small moan as he continued to attack her neck mercilessly.

"Gods woman…how do you…manage to do…this to…me?" he said in between his kisses. Lost in their moment of passion, the two did not notice two strangers dressed in black make their way into the Aoiya until they heard a door sliding closed as quietly as possible.

Both of their heads snapped up and they looked around cautiously. "Something is not right. I can feel it," said Taeya after a few moments of silence as she looked around.

"Maybe we should go inside the Aoiya to make sure it just wasn't Misao and Aoshi trying to make some, ne?" he asked with a smirk.

Taeya hit Sanosuke on his arm, "Watch what you say you hentai!" Taeya followed Sano towards the Aoiya's front door slowly.

Aoshi's eyes snapped open and when he felt an unfamiliar chi inside the Aoiya and hurriedly, but silently, made his way to Misao's room. He slid open the door to Misao's room, silently closed the door behind him, and turned around to see Misao's fist coming closer and closer to his face.

"Aoshi," hissed Misao as she ceased her attack and her fist stopped a mere half and inch in front of his face. "You cared the shit out of me baka! I thought you were an intruder or something."

"Gomen nasai Misao, I did not mean to startle you but we need to get out of the Aoiya right now." Aoshi grabbed Misao's hand and turned towards the door to lead her out.

"Matte…Aoshi, shouldn't we go get Kaoru and Yahiko to safety before we just leave?"

"Iie, I am sure that Himura already sensed that something was out of place and got them to safety by now. Besides Misao, you are my top priority, not them."

Misao smiled at his kind words and nodded her head, "You're right. So…which way are we taking to get out of my room?"

"Depends," said Aoshi as he turned around when he heard her door slide open slowly, "on them."

In front of the door stood two masked ninjas dressed in black and yellow uniforms. "Ohayo…Shinamori Aoshi."

Aoshi glared at the two men, "You mean to say okashira."

"You are no longer _our_ okashira, Shinamori," they replied in unison. "We are not Oniwabanshu, we work for Nukasa-sama. Nukasa-sama wants the okashira of the Oniwabanshu dead."

Aoshi moved protectively in front of Misao and unsheathed the kudachis that he had brought with him when he left his room. "What do we have here?" asked Sanosuke as he came ups behind the two ninjas that stood in Misao's doorway. The two ninjas looked back behind them to come face to face with Taeya and Sanosuke and then turned around to face Misao and Aoshi who stood ready to fight.

"You are clearly out numbered. I am afraid that you will not be able to kill me tonight," replied Aoshi calmly as he glared heatedly at the ninjas. His eyes slightly widened as they began to chuckle.

"He he he he…Why, Aoshi, you know full well that you are not the okashira of the Oniwabanshu anymore. Misao-sama is the okashira."

Everyone's eyes went wide at the ninja's statement. How the hell had they known that Misao was the leader of the Oniwabanshu?

"Humph, I challenge the okashira of the Oniwabanshu to a one on one duel," said the taller ninja as he stepped forward.

"I accept your challenge," replied Misao quickly as she stepped in front of Aoshi. "We shall fight outside of the Aoiya, in the garden." The ninja nodded his consent and everyone followed Misao to the Aoiya's garden.

The warm breeze in the night air blew the trees branches and flowers slightly and then disappeared as Aoshi put a hand on Misao's shoulder. "Misao, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hai," said Misao as she looked up at him and smiled, then bowed her head and took another step. Silence swept over the garden as they waited for someone to attempt to make the first move.

Misao, being the inpatient one, decided to start the fight with a series of strong kicks and punches. Misao was a lot faster than she use to be; she had been practicing her kenpo and kunai techniques every day for as long as she was able to.

The opposing ninja was having great trouble merely dodging her attacks; it seems that he had not suspected Misao to be this strong at all. Misao was doing a great job in keeping him on the defensive and not giving him a chance to switch to the offensive.

Taeya watched Misao through her slightly narrowed emerald eyes with great attention. Sanosuke looked down at Taeya, "Having fun watching the weasel? She's gotten way stronger than when we fought against Shishio and the Jupongottena." (sp?)

Taeya nodded her head, but her eyes never left Misao's form, "She has gotten better. She has gotten stronger, but it doesn't change the fact that there will always be someone stronger than her out there somewhere."

"But you do know that Misao will win this fight with no problem, right?"

"Of course I know that she is going to win, but it won't stop me from worrying about her safety. The same thing goes for you, tori-atama…and everyone else in the Aoiya."

Silence over took the small area of the garden once more as Aoshi, Taeya, and Sanosuke watched Misao fight against the ninja intently. It was quite obvious that Aoshi and Taeya were having slight difficulties watching the fight from the sidelines, after all, they both loved Misao dearly and it was they who usually did the fighting. Both of them wanted to jump in and help Misao, even though she did not need any help, but they respected her and her decision so they stayed standing where they were.

Misao dodged the ninja's attacks easily and she decided that she had enough of playing around with him. She brought her knee up as she grabbed a hold of his right hand and broke his nose when his face made contact with her knee. She then flipped him over on to his back and twisted his arm until it broke in more than one place.

The man that now lay on the floor yelled out, "Aaaah!" as he rolled around on the floor while he cradled around against his chest. "Damn you!" he yelled out as he looked at the sympathetic look she gave him.

"This was your fault. You were the one who broke into my home, you were the one that threatened me and my friends, and you were the one who challenged me to this duel. Did you think that I, Okashira of the Oniwabanshu would let you get away with that?"

Misao picked up the ninja by the collar of his uniform and her sea green eyes pierced themselves into his brown ones. "If you want to live, you will leave here immediately," she said venomously. She let go of the ninja and started walking back to her comrades, but then stopped when she felt another energy coming up behind her.

The other ninja whom had been watching his comrade fight against Misao from a safe distance, leapt at Misao, sword at hand, ready to kill Misao for disgracing them the way she did. She disgraced them in battle with out even the slightest effort.

Misao quickly turned around and with a quick flick of her wrist sent four kunai flying through the air at the ninja. Two kunai pierced themselves into one of his arms and the other two flew by both sides of his face. After the two kunais past his face, he thought that Misao had bad aim, but then a cut on both sides of his face proved that Misao could have killed him right then and there if she had really wanted to.

Misao's eyes narrowed for what seemed like the fourth time that night, "Take him and leave now. I will not give you another chance."

The ninja immediately ran to his fallen comrade, picked him up and ran off in the direction that lead away from the Aoiya, looking back every once in a while to see if Misao was following him or not.

**I am sooo sorry that this chapter is short but errrr…I am working on 4 other stories right now and I have to type them up too so I am sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

Misao's eyes narrowed for what seemed like the fourth time that night, "Take him and leave now. I will not give you another chance."

The ninja immediately ran to his fallen comrade, picked him up and ran off in the direction that lead away from the Aoiya, looking back every once in a while to see if Misao was following him or not.

Misao looked back towards the direction where the ninja had fled of to and inwardly sighed lightly in relief. Misao was a great ninja, she was the best next to Aoshi, and she was okashira now, but she still preferred not to kill when she was given the chance. That was one of the reasons why Aoshi had not wanted her to be okashira, she was still too kind.

Misao had proven to Aoshi through the past two years though that she could be a successful leader despite her kind heart. Misao was not innocent, she had killed many people in these last two years, but she had not changed in the least. She still had her kindness, unlike Aoshi and Taeya and numerous others that had abandoned their emotions at one point thinking that they were a weakness. She would never detach herself from her emotions; they were what had gotten her this far in life.

Taeya looked deeply at Misao as she studied Misao's face, Misao was thinking about something again. Taeya knew it had to do with herself and Nukasa. Although she and Misao had already talked about the expected fight, Misao still wished and wondered if there was something that she could do to prevent her from fighting with Nukasa.

Taeya felt like she was being pulled into two different directions. One was telling her that she did not have to go and fight against Nukasa, she could just take Misao and Sanosuke with her and live in hiding. That way she would not have to worry about dying in the fight with Nukasa. That was her selfish side.

Her selfless side was telling her that if she did not fight Nukasa then he would go after her friends and cause problems for them. Did she really want to cause problems for others just to be happy her self? No, she would feel guilty the rest of her life knowing that others were suffering in Nukasa's hands when she had the power to stop him, even if it cost her hers.

Her life has been on the top of Death's list for quite some time now and nothing she did would take her off of that list. She did not want to die in the battle with Nukasa, she promised herself that she would do everything in her power to kill Nukasa and keep her own life so that she would be able to live in peace with her found love in Sanosuke.

Taeya looked away from Misao to see that Misao and Aoshi were walking back to the Aoiya and Sanosuke was looking down at her with concern. "Eh, what is wrong, Sano?"

Sanosuke put an arm around her, "Are you okay, kirei? You look worried."

"H-hai, I'm fine, Sano. I was just thinking about something."

"Ne, want to come with me inside?"

"Iie, I want to be alone for a while. I'll go back inside after I have cleared my head."

Sano gave her a light squeeze; "I'll always be here for you. I'll always protect you."

"Hai, I know Sano." Taeya smiled at him as he turned and followed Aoshi and Misao's retreating forms as they entered the Aoiya. Taeya was feeling slightly lost. With this attack on the Aoiya and the people she loved, she had to fight Nukasa and win. There was no other option left to her.

Most people were surprised with the age she had when she killed her first enemy, most people, like Misao, have asked her how she has managed to keep sane. The answer was simple, she did not dwell on the men and women that she had and will kill. They were worriers, they stood in her way, and she simply cleared them from her way. They all knew that one day someone stronger than them would appear and kill them on the battlefield.

To tell the truth, after every battle she had meditated and asked the Buddha to clear her mind of her victim's deaths. She would still meditate at times when she felt that she would not be able to sleep at night due to visits from those whom she had killed. Her hands were tainted with blood of countless others…and she felt remorse. She felt it everyday. And she would continue to feel it until the day she died.

To feel remorse even after so many slayings was a gift, most would not feel any sort of remorse when they killed and Taeya was grateful that she felt emotion after everything that she had been through. Again her skills as a warrior were needed to protect those she loved, she needed to fight…and she _will_ fight.

The ninja that had escaped from the Aoiya with his comrade tucked under his arm looked to his left and then to the right before he jumped over the large fences that surrounded a large dark blue fortress. The wounded ninja still had each of Misao's kunai stuck in both of his arms, but he made quick to ignore the pain emitting from his arms when he reached the main room and saw Nukasa sitting on a large luxury chair.

Nukasa gazed heatedly down at the wounded ninja and the unconscious ninja he had laid down on the ground beside him. "What the fuck happened?" he growled out.

The wounded ninja answered his master timidly, "Misao-sama…she…she beat us." The minute he finished talking the ninja let out a grunt as he felt a strong sting on the side of his face and found him self starring at the wooden flooring beneath him.

"You, one of my best men, was beaten by a bratty girl? She was supposed to be the easiest to kill! How the hell could you loose?" roared Nukasa as he hovered over the kneeling ninja.

The said kneeling ninja, now frightened out of his wits, cautiously lifted up his head to look up at Nukasa as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "She is much stronger than what you had first anticipated my lord. She is just as strong as the others that you seek vengeance upon."

Nukasa let out an irritated sigh, "Keh, no matter. Misao-sama is the last blood born leader of the Oniwabanshu. When she dies, so will her clan. They will have no other Makimachi there to rule them."

"M-master," asked the ninja with caution, afraid of being hit again. "Why is Misao-sama so important?"

"Because baka, she is a _Makimachi_. Her family has ruled the Oniwabanshu for centuries. With the last Makimachi dead, I can easily gain control of the Oniwabanshu."

The ninja nodded stupidly, "Ah, yes, I see. But…now what? After Taeya-san's fight with Hitomi, they did not expect us to attack them so soon. With our latest attack, they will be more alert now."

"Shut the hell up and stop asking so many questions. I will eliminate Taeya and Misao in due time, it is simply taking me longer than I had first thought. Knowing Taeya-san, she will undoubtedly be thinking of coming to us. Send out spies, but make sure to tell them to stay well hidden."

The ninja nodded, "Yes master!"

Taeya walked quietly up the stairs that lead to her room and the rooms of her loved ones. As she climbed the final stair, Taeya walked to her right hand side and down the hall a little bit to come face to face with Misao's room. Slowly, she knocked on the door and was immediately responded to.

"Nani? What is it?"

"Misao-chan, may I come in?"

"Hai Taeya-neesan." Misao watched her sliding door slide open and Taeya walk inside her room. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory tonight. You have undoubtedly gotten stronger and you proved that out there tonight. Demo…Misao…I still don't think that it is a good idea for you to come with me when I go fight Nukasa."

There was a silence for a moment before Misao spoke, "Taeya-neesan, I really don't give a damn what the hell you think. I am going with you and that is final. I just finished proving to you and Aoshi-san that I am very capable of taking care of myself. Besides, we already talked about my coming with you and you said yes. There is something else that is bothering you. What is it?"

Taeya sighed slightly, "I just think that this battle may determine my fate, Misao-chan, and I do not mean that in a good way at all. I have a feeling that this battle will be my last…and I need to tell you something. Demo, you can't tell anyone Misao-chan…I am trusting you."

Misao nodded her head at Taeya slowly in agreement, "Alright."

"Right…well, Misao-chan…I'm…I'm…expecting a child…"

"NANI?"


End file.
